Bitten
by Amydiddle
Summary: Long ago, in a far away kingdom, there was a prince born to the king and queen. To celebrate his birth they lit the sky with lanterns and the lights of their wands, but with a growing force brewing in the hill from the werewolf rebels the child was stolen. Years later, a young werewolf waits for his 18th birthday and the start of his life, watching from his tower. (Wolfstar)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off Tangled to an extent. I own none of these characters and more or less the story line**

* * *

 **Bitten**

 _ **This is the story on how I died; but don't worry it is actually a pretty interesting story. But it all started with another person, with a chance of fate, and the birth of a prince...**_

 _The Kingdom of Primus Lune ruled peacefully with its people of all magical origin; being them wizards, muggles, or magical creature. When the new king was set on the throne though things changed._

 _A small collection of werewolves rose up against him; for their actions the pack was sent out of the kingdom and into the hills to live out the rest of their days. Since the day of the attack werewolves that had not been involved were shunned from the kingdom. Seen as second rate._

 _The king passed laws that set the life for werewolves at such a low standard most fled to the hills to join this mercenary's pack._

 _The king was young and naïve at this time; didn't know what the impact of those decisions would bring nor did he care at that current time. He was happily wed to a fair young lady whom he loved dearly, and soon she gave birth to a son._

 _Such a wonderful boy he was; light brown hair the caught the light like his father, almond shaped eyes with a mix of the queen's green and the king's brown, and a laugh that seemed to light up the room._

 _On the birth of their son the wizards lit their wands, and the muggles and magical creatures lit lanterns and let them into the sky. Everything seemed to look up in the kingdom at that moment but it was too soon to say such things._

 _The night of the little prince's first birthday was the day the werewolf pack went in for a secret attack; they were outnumbered by the royal guard. The members of the pack taken down one by one._

 _The leader though, he would not easily be taken, his heart set on revenge against the king that shunned him and his kind. He got to the castle during the chaos and crept through the halls._

 _His feet leading him to the nursery where the little prince slept; a smirk climbed onto his face._

 _In the dead of the night, under the light of the nearing full moon; the beast took the baby._

 _When the attack was over, and the losses counted, the king and queen were in deep sorrow and distress. With sadness in their hearts they searched for their lost child; but no signs of the baby could be found._

 _The whole kingdom would light the sky on the lost prince's birthday; hoping that one day the light would bring the small child home to them…_

 _Over the years a small child would sneak from his room every night on his birthday to stare up at the lights that always appeared. His gold speckled eyes staring up at the sky in wonder. Feeling that somehow they were calling to him._

 _His name was Remus…_

* * *

In a tower in the woods, far out from the kingdom, and in a small valley between two mountains there was a tower. It was settled by a river that flowed gracefully threw it and the sun shone at just the right angle that everything seemed to glow with life.

There was no door up to the tower, only a small window at the top, a few plants decorating the window sill. On the sill scurried a small brown rat.

Now this rat was a little plump in comparison to normal rats, and neither was it as dirty as the other rats. He was more of the domesticated sort; quiet happy to chew on food and sleep all day then run in a sewer.

This little rat looked around quickly before hiding behind one of the painted, potted plants that were on the sill. A few moments later the window shudders burst open to reveal a young man, barely past his teens.

"Gottcha!"

The boy blinked his eyes when he found nothing on the sill, his sparkling eyes catching sight of a tail flicking behind a pot. Moving his shoulder length hair from his face he smirked and pretended to turn back into the room in the tower.

"Well, I guess Wormtail isn't out here…"

The rat snickered behind the pot thinking he had tricked the boy looking for him; only for the snicker to change to a squeak of fear when he was suddenly picked up by the tail and held in front of the smiling and freckled face of Remus.

"That makes one hundred seventy-three for team Lupin, and nil for team Pettigrew. Best out of two hundred?"

Wormtail shook his head as the boy holding him sat on the sill; feet dangling over the edge to the drop below.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

The rat's ears perked up at that and he pointed toward the outside world; hoping that today would be the day that Remus took the chance and left the tower. Remus only shook his head and sighed, a smile still on his face.

"You know I why I can't go outside, plus there is still a lot to do."

Remus swung his legs back into the tower and set Wormtail on to a table. The rat only rolling his small blue eyes. As Remus starting humming a little tune; the eyes landing on the clock that read seven.

Remus kept his humming up as he started on his usual chores; grabbing the broom and sweeping the expanse of the tower carefully. Under his breath making up little words to the tune he had been humming.

When the sweeping was done he started to polish the utensils, and then waxed the floor, mopped it, and made sure it was shined to perfection. Sweeping any excesses dirt that got on it when it had dried.

His eyes landed on the clock and it only read seven fifteen. He sighed and left the broom so it leaned against the wall and walked off; picking up Wormtail so he balanced on his shoulder. Moving to the book shelf and grabbing the three books that were balanced on it.

He had already read them about a dozen times but they were good enough for him to do in his spare time.

He rested his back to the head board and sighed flicking through the first book, scanning the passage on the danger of wizards lazily he had heard it all before when he was growing up in this place. He picked up the newer book and smiled; happily flicking through the idle tale of the land of Middle Earth a whole three novels packed in one.

He finished the first half of the story before getting up and stretching. His mind wandering as he shoved the last book under his pillow; a small little book on beginner's spells and enchantments.

"What you doing?"

Remus didn't glance at the boy behind him as he picked up the paints and looked around the tower trying to find a blank spot on the portrait covered walls.

"Painting, Wormtail." He smiled when he found a blank spot near the roof where his portrait of the night sky was still in progress.

Only thing missing was a few stars and the moon.

He grabbed the rope hanging from the ceiling and climbed up starting to work on the painting.

The boy under him that had been a rat watching from below; avoiding being splattered by paint as some of it dripped onto the ground.

"You shouldn't be so messy doing this!"

"Shut up, I am working."

It took an hour to even get the stars around where the moon was going to be before he came down. A smile on his face as a dark streak of paint stayed on his scarred cheek. He purposely avoided the moon, leaving it for last; unsure if it should be full or not yet.

He sighed as he moved to clean up; Remus focusing on everything but Peter. The blonde boy following him around as he grabbed the guitar and plucked a few strings to the tune he had been humming earlier.

"Wormtail, what should we make for lunch today?"

"Anything you won't burn too terribly. I didn't enjoy the black grilled cheese yesterday, you know."

Remus only rolled his eyes and put the guitar down. Starting to just make sandwiches for both of them; not minding when the rat climbed onto his shoulder as he made them; only sighing and rubbing between the little animals ears.

He leaned on the counter and started to eat his food; wondering to himself when something would happen in his life.

After the quick lunch he and Wormtail laid on the once clean floor and did a small puzzle; the other choosing to stay as a rat and nibble on the puzzle pieces when he was bored only to be swatted away by the young teen.

Both of them moved on to playing darts; Wormtail failing badly and pouting but Remus only laughed and told him that he would win next time if he tried.

The baking had to be the rat's favorite. Though Remus couldn't cook he could bake; the kitchen began to smell like cookies and cakes as they both moved around the kitchen and tried not to eat the pre-baked batter and dough. A smile on Remus' face as he cleaned up the pans.

While waiting for the treats to bake Remus started to finish the paper machete project he had been working on; a little house for Wormtail to stay in.

Ballet came next (which Remus usually fell over clumsily at; he only did it for Wormtail's amusement) and them some chess; the little pieces moving on their own when Remus called a move from where he had fallen on the floor.

Through the rest of the day he started to make another pot to have sitting on the window sill; played around with ventriloquize before Wormtail got annoyed and ran off. He made a few candles to replace the burnt out nubs.

After that work he cleaned off and stretched a bit; climbed up to the mural on the ceiling to see if it was dry. Stopping half way through his climb he spotted an empty spot above the fire place and grinned; jumping down he started to sketch out a painting to put there.

The sewing of a new shirt for Wormtail could be finished later; this seemed more important. With the sketch down and the base painting finished and drying he jumped down from the fire place and went to finish the book he was reading earlier.

Getting bored of the book he searched for any painting that needed to be touched up but was disappointed finding nothing. He ended up fixing himself up before going and finishing the painting he had been earlier.

His humming beginning again before words came to the tune.

"…stuck in the same place I've always been... and I'll keep wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin' when will my life begin?"

He sighed, and focused on finishing painting the golden brown hair on the little figure that was sitting on a tree. The small figure was staring up at golden light and a glowing moon at a small crescent.

"Tomorrow night…the lights will appear; just like they do on my birthday each year."

He sighed and jumped down from the painting; making his way to the window he had left opened; his hands resting on it as he stared at the mountain that bordered the valley the tower was in.

"What is it like? Up there where they roam…now that I'm older father might just…let me go…"

His brown-gold eyes stared up at the blue sky longingly; a sigh escaping him silently. Wormtail watched sadly behind him; turning back into a person for and sitting on a chair. Maybe one day the young boy would realize that it was best to leave the tower.

* * *

 **A/N: I do realize this isn't like COMPLETELY accurate to the movie in terms of events but I don't think writing out the song is very fun...most of the time. And I mostly wrote this on a bus to a orchestra** **competition (and amusement park), Biology, and while my friend was rehearsing her play. So I had no access to watch EVERY second to the movie. Not like this is supposed to be completely accurate...just based of Tangled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitten**

On the roof of the castle, three figures slid down the shingled roof; the guards on the ground didn't see them. These three people had a mission, and they didn't need to be caught.

Creeping along the roof of the castle was their only option.

A figure with shoulder length dark hair stopped next to one of the roof's decoration; staring out at the land below.

The man whistled as he looked about.

"Man, I could get used to a view like this."

"Black, come on."

One of the men hissed, his dark hair and glared at the youngest of their party. The other one, almost identical continued from where they were and started to remove part of the roof.

"Hold on," the man held a finger as he kept looking out.

After a few short moments he stood straight up and put his hands on his hips; a cocky smile on his face.

"Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle."

The first man that had spoken sneered as he walked towards Black.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle."

With a quick hand the first man grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back towards the opening. They didn't wait to tie the rope they had around his waist and start to slowly lower him down into the chamber below.

The chamber was decorated in a rich royal purple and silver; the kingdom's emblem on all the tapestries. A shining moon almost at its full, the rest being shaded by dark; the tapestries were enchanted to go with the current form of the moon that would grace the sky at night.

Black didn't focus on that, his focus was on object under him; a shining gold crown fit for the missing prince's head. Soft aquamarine, topaz, and diamonds encircled the small piece of jewelry as if ensuring the riches it would bring to the thief above.

In front of it stood a guard, a guard that had his back turned toward the crown on the pillow.

Black reached down and grabbed the crown just as the guard sneezed; with a snarky smirk he leaned his elbow on the pillow.

"Hay fever?"

"Yeah," the guard gave an unassuming smile back at him. The man came back to reality a little too late.

"Hey! Wait, stop!" He turned as the other guards in the room rushed over with their weapons; watching the thief disappear up toward the opening in the roof and disappear.

Black smirked as he bagged the crown in his satchel; and took off running on the roof followed by the two other men. Quickly the thieves made their way across not caring who saw since the alert was already out.

The got to the ground quickly and started to run out of the kingdom, a smirk on Black's face and a scowl on the other two's.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own?"

He smirked and asked the first of the two next to them as they ran across the bridge that lead to the forest.

"Because I certainly can! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!"

He laughed, a big grin on his face.

"Boys, this is a very big day!"

* * *

Remus hurried as he started to put away his paints a nervous smile on his face. Wormtail once again a little brown rat; balancing next to the box as they box sat on the ledge over the fire place where the new painting was new drying.

"This is it, Wormtail," Remus grinned nervously as he finished and closed the box, picking up the rat and letting him climb up onto his shoulder and balance.

"I'm finally going to do it. I'm gonna ask him"

"Remus!" A faint cry of someone at bottom of the tower called up to him.

Remus gasped in shock, struck out of his speech mostly to himself and looked at the window.

"It's time," the young boy looked at rat with more of a grimace than a smile. The rat perked himself up and Remus gave a nervous chuckle.

"I know, okay. Just hide, you know father doesn't like pets let alone people, so don't let him see you."

He placed the rat on the floor after he carefully closed the curtains around the new painting. Wormtail scurrying off to hide in one of the few cracks in the wall.

"Remus? I'm not seeing much from down here you know?"

"Coming, Father!"

Remus smiled and glanced back once at where Wormtail had run off before going over to the window and looked down. He smiled down at the man before moving to find the rope to let the man up.

He uncurled it and put it on a hook and let the coarse thread fall down to the earth. The man curled it and stepped onto the loop he made.

Remus gritted his teeth as he started to pull his father up. The task got easier as he got older but his father was not very light.

When the man reached the top his grinned, grey was around his dark hair. His eyes a feral and inhuman gold, his clothes could have used some work with the rips and tears they had in them.

He stepped off the edge into the tower as Remus finished pulling in the rope and curling it back up where it belonged.

"Hi, welcome home Father."

"Remus, how up manage to do that every day without fail, it looks exhausting son."

The man put his arm around the boys shoulder with a teasing smile. Remus was still huffing a little from the work but he found it in him to grin back.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Then I don't know why it take so long," the man grinned in a teasing way removing his arm with a laugh. Barely seeing Remus' frown as he moved away from the boy.

"I'm just teasing you."

Remus gave a weak laugh; brushing his shaggy hair from his face. Following his father as the man walked over to the mirror after setting down the cloak that had been hiding him from few.

"So, Father, I'm sure you know that tomorrow is a very special day and-"

"Remus look," the man cut him off as he grabbed the young boy's shoulders gently and pulled him over to the reflective surface.

"You know what I see?"

Remus looked at them both; frowning at his young scarred face, shaggy hair, and weird colored eyes. His father standing a head taller them him; with broad shoulders, a scruffy look, and those eyes that made him shake in fear a little.

Just visible at the collar of his shirt was a scar that wasn't like the scratches Remus knew were everywhere else. A bite mark that kept him in the tower for a very good reason.

"You know what I see, cub? I see a strong, confident, young wolf."

Remus straightened up a bit, a weak smile crossing his face at his father's words before it disappeared when his father added with a laugh; letting go of the young wolf.

"Oh look you're here too. I'm only joking, you should stop taking things to seriously."

"Alright, so Father," Remus shook off the comment and got right back on his topic trying his best to draw the conversation back to that.

"As I was saying, tomorrow is-"

"Remus, father is feeling a little worn from his journey, could you do help me relax?"

The man left the mirror and his son.

"Oh, uh, of course."

Remus rushed around the tower grabbing the stool and the chair; his father making a slow journey over to the fire place where they were. His son rushing him over to the seat and sitting him down.

Remus didn't even wait, sitting down in front of the fire place and rushing through the only real magic he was allowed to perform. The only spell he had learned.

" _Sun go back in time, Moon shine once again, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Hide the beast within, change the face of time, bring back what once was lost, and bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

The magic came out with such a short time that the man didn't have time to do what he normally did and grabbed his son's shoulder just as it sparked through him.

In an instant the feral eyes turned a dull brown, the scruffy hair became less like fur, and the grey disappeared as did the look of the man being more animal then man.

"Remus!"

He scolded but the child didn't seem to hear as he sprang from his seat and rushed over to his father's chair; grabbing the arm rest and smiling widely.

"So, as I was saying, and you really didn't respond so I am just going to tell you. It's my birthday, yay!"

Remus smiled with a little ta-da entered at the end of it. His eyes shining in excitement hoping from some sort for recognition.

The man seemed to think for a moment.

"No that can't be right, I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

He poked the small boy's nose with a teasing smile.

"Well, that is the thing about birthdays, they are kind of an every year thing."

Remus smiled before sitting back on the stool with a sigh, his face sobering a little from the first excitement of the birthday announcement.

"Father, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask…"

He shifted nervously on the seat, keeping his eyes trained on the man before him.

"What I really want for this birthday," his eyes left the man as he started to play with a loose strand of hair nervously.

"Actually…what I have wanted for quite a few birthdays now," he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, Remus please, you know how I feel about mumbling. It's very annoying, I'm just teasing, your good son."

The man laughed as he got up from his seat and started to walk back towards the things he had brought with him.

Remus bit his lip and looked behind him when he heard a small squeak, glancing at the rodent behind him. Wormtail giving him a look and raising a paw to motion the boy to continue.

With a burst he turned and let out his wish in a single go.

"I want to see the floating lights!"

His father put down the apple he was about to eat, a small tiny look of hesitation on his face, "What?"

Remus gave a little oh before starting to climb up to where the new painting was above the fire place; moving away the curtains.

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

The painting of the lights in the sky showed to the man, the little figure of Remus still gazing up at the sky from his tree top perch.

The man looked over at the painting then gave a small, unrecognizable sigh of relief, "Oh, you mean the stars?"

"No, these aren't stars." Remus jumped off the ledge of the mantle and moved to tug at a rope that opened a small door at the top of the ceiling; the light of the day shining on a small part that showed a tower and starts and constellation all around it. As well as the moon cycle around it.

"I've charted stars, and they are always constant but these, no these only appear on my birthday."

Remus sighed as he turned his attention back to his painting.

"I can't help but feel like somehow, they were meant for me."

A wistful expression came onto the boy's face as he looked at his painting. He didn't even notice his father's thoughtful expression, as he made his way over to the window he entered from.

"I have to see them, not from here but in person. I want to know what they are, see what they are."

Remus looked back at his father with a hopeful expression.

"You want to go outside? Remus, look at you as fragile as a newborn."

The man closed the shudders to the window, moving back over to his son and took the boy's arms. Gazing over the boy.

"Still a little pup, just a cub. You know why you stay up in this tower."

The man patted his head.

"I know, but-"

Remus tried to cut off the speech but his father stopped him.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, son."

He moved away and closed the curtains of the big window making the room a little darker; the only light coming from the small opening in the ceiling.

"Guess I always knew this day was coming," he sighed dramatically. Moving over where the lever was that had the small doors open.

"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the pack. Soon, but not yet-"

"But," Remus spoke up again only to get one of his father's fingers held up to say silence with a shush.

"Trust me, pet. Father, knows best."

With a tug the tower was plunged into darkness making Remus jump in fear. The wolf inside him making him become cautious and wary of what was happening. The vision in the dark only a small bonus to the real terror to what he was.

His father's voice came from somewhere in the tower, hidden from Remus' view.

"Father knows best, listen to your father. It's a scary world out there."

Remus spun around when he felt hands on his shoulders. A gruff and scary voice tickling the back of his neck.

"Father knows best, one way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear."

The hands left his shoulders and Remus was once again left alone in the middle of the dark tower. A few candles now being the only things giving light.

"Ruffians, thugs, poisons ivy, quicksand."

Shadows played in Remus' small circle of light making him jump trying to get away from it.

"Cannibals and snakes,"

An eerie green glow came from behind him and he found his father standing there with a lantern.

"The plague."

Remus' eyes widened in horror of the thoughts of such a sickness existed.

"No."

"Yes," the man's face had an eerie glow that matched the grin that appeared on the face. The light was blown out suddenly leaving Remus alone.

"Also large bugs, men on the hunt."

Remus spun around to find his father on the ground, a crude painting on the floor of an angry man. Teeth barred and a knife in hand.

"Stop, no more, you'll just upset me."

His father disappeared into the darkness and Remus looked around worried.

"Father's right here, Father will protect you."

The man came back up and patted Remus' shoulder. A cruel smile on his face.

"But, cub, here's what I suggest," the man moved away near where the candles were lit, "Skip the drama, stay will papa, because Father knows best."

With a swish of the cloak he had put back on the candles were out. Remus scrambled for matches, although he could see well in the dark he couldn't see far.

As he re-lit the candles he didn't notice the man following his trial and snuffing out the small flames.

"Father knows best, take it from your papa. On your own you won't survive," the man sneered.

Getting a few of the candles back, Remus moved back to the center of the room cautiously. Jumping when he came face to face with his reflection in the mirror.

His Father behind the mirror smirked, continuing his points.

"Sloppy, underdressed," the mirror was moved down showing the young werewolf's lack of shoes. Remus moved his long trousers down to try and hide the fact he had no shoes only for the rug he was standing on to move and he fell flat on his stomach.

"Immature, clumsy, please," the man scoffed as he pulled Remus back up off the ground.

"Gullible, naïve, positively grubby," he span the boy around fast before he disappeared back into the darkness.

"Ditzy, and a bit, well, vague."

The man came back and steady the dizzy child taking his chin gently in his hands.

"Plus, I believe, getting kind of chubby," he patted the thin cheeks with a teasing smirk. A sickly-sweet smile crossing his face.

"I'm just saying, cause I wuv you."

He disappeared quickly leaving Remus alone; the small werewolf looking around in fright. His heart hammering in his chest.

"Father understands, Father's here to help you. All I have is one request."

The curtain to the big window opened again and this father stood there, holding his arms out to him. Remus sighed in relief and ran into his father's arms; hugging the man tightly with his father hugging him back.

They said like that for only a few moments before the man spoke up again.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." His tone was harsh like he meant business as he slowly pried to boy off of him; looking him over.

"Yes, sir."

Remus bowed his head sadly; his small dream of leaving getting smothered out like the candles. The man only smiled.

"I love you very much, pet." He patted the boy's head.

"I know."

The man only smirked as he moved away from the boy, pulling the hood to his cloak up.

"I'll be back in a bit, cub."

With that the man grabbed the rope and started to climb out of the window.

"I'll be here…"

Remus sighed and leaned on the window sill watching his father leave out of the cave that lead to this hidden valley.

* * *

 **A/N: In short; Remus is a wizard and a wolf so of course the father would wish to keep a gift like that on his side.**

 **The father is Greyback.**

 **And the two thugs with Black are to be revealed in the neck chapter…maybe. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitten**

They ran as fast as they could, the knowledge that the royal army was after them keeping them running. The trio hurried through the forest; ducking behind a tree to catch their breathes.

Black's eyes glanced once at the papers on the trees before doing a double take; grey eyes widening in horror.

"No, no, no this is bad. This is really bad!"

He snatched the paper off its nail and stared at it.

"What?" One of the two glared at Black, looking around for any sign of an attack.

Black turned the paper around to reveal a wanted poster; pointing at the drawing above the reward money.

"They just can't get my nose right!"

The twin thugs made a face at him, "Who cares about your nose?"

Black huffed, looking offended.

"That is easy for you to say," he sighed dramatically and leaned down to look at the other poster. The drawing of the two brothers under the big wanted and the name 'Lestrange Brother's'.

"You guys look amazing, they even got your sneer, Rudolphus."

He tapped the paper with a pout on his face.

"There they are!"

The cry from the hill they were near made Black turn his head; getting a chance to see the head guard pointing his wand at them and leading his army after them. The thieves couldn't wait any longer; they sprinted away from the trees and deeper into the forest.

Black reaching for his wand as the Lestrange brother's pulled out theirs and started to fire hexes back at army that was starting to fire spells at the three. Without a word to each other they took a sharp turn dodging the thick trees.

The three thieves skidded to a stop at their newest obstacle, a small cliff that was blocking their way of advancement. Black looked around to find another exit but finding none he turned and looked at the two brothers.

"Alright, okay, um…" He looked around, stuffing the wanted poster of himself that he still had into his bag with the crown.

He rubbed his hands together and glanced behind the two brothers to see if there was any sign of a guard.

"I need you to give me a boost, and I will pull you both up."

The Lestrange brother's gave each other a look, Rudolphus holding out his hand.

"Give us the satchel first."

Black blinked, "What? How…guys…" He laid a protective hand on the leather satchel and took a tiny step back the cliff face behind him.

"I can't believe after all we have been through, you don't trust me."

The brother's said nothing, Rudolphus keeping his hand out waiting to take their crown.

"Ouch," Black gave them a deadpanned look but relented.

"Fine, fine, here," he took off the satchel and put it in the outstretched hand. He stood back as the younger climbed onto Rudolphus' shoulders. Carefully, and quickly Black climbed up the ladder the brother's made.

When he got to the top he looked down at the two.

"Now help us up."

Black stared at them a second a smile creeping onto his face.

"I would but," his hand went over the top of the cliff face to show the satchel. "My hands are full~"

He laughed and took off leaving the two brothers for the oncoming guards; distantly he heard his name being called in anger. Served those two right, doubting his loyalty to them.

His laughed ceased as he came across another group of guards; he turned quickly on his heels and started to run, the guards chasing after him.

The head of the guards looked at the two people on his left; straightening his glasses as they almost fell off his face.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!"

"Yes, sir!"

They took off on their brooms, the muggle guards urging their horses along to catch up with the thief, the head guard leaned on his broom stick and took off ahead of the rest; hazel eyes set on catching the thief.

Spells and arrows were sent flying at Black, making his eyes widen as he picked up the pace. He wasn't willing to get caught today or any day. He knew the cost for stealing the crown of the lost prince.

He saw his chance to lose them all when he came across a tree in the path; this quick reflexes he climbed up and went through the hole. The guards were stopped by the thick branches except for one.

The head guard flew through the tight branches and kept of the chase. His helmet falling off letting the wild black hair blow in the wind; his hazel eyes narrowed as he sent another hex towards the thief; one hand holding tight to the broom stick.

Black only saw one chance when he spotted a vine handing from a tree. Reaching for it; he relied his momentum to give him enough of a boost to do what he was planning. He was swung into the air and kicked the head guard off his broom.

He grabbed the handle and stopped it before he could crash right into a tree, laughing back at the man he had kicked off. Black laughed in triumph and looked back at his path; he barely had a chance to start flying off before he was bucked off the broom.

He skidded onto the ground; sitting up in shock and spitting out dirt.

"What the-!?"

Grey eyes widened in shock as he stared up at the angry buck that was towering above him; round glasses marks around its eyes and hazel eyes locked onto the satchel.

"You have got to be kidding me, now nature is against me!?"

Black got up and brushed himself off, only to jump back when the deer went and tried to bite at the satchel.

"Hey! Whoa! Stop!" Black backed up and tried to avoid the attempts the deer was doing to get his satchel.

"Bad! Bad! Stop it!"

The buck bit down on the leather of the satchel and started to tug; Black wrestling back as they both moved back more into the forest in a ridiculous tug-a-war battle.

With one finale tug from Black the satchel sprung free from both their grasps and went flying; landing on a branch that was hanging over a large cliff. Black and the deer looked at each other in the eyes before the dark hair male sprung forward and tried to grab it.

He was almost at the start of the branch before he was pushed back by a young man in a guard's uniform who was hurrying to the satchel as well.

Black blinked and looked back, confused on where that weird deer had gone. He didn't dwell on it long though, focusing on tripping the man with a simple spell and rushing onto the branch and reaching for his bag.

On the middle of the branch he was pushed and almost fell off; quickly he latched onto the branch with his legs and arms; and he stared up at the guard. The man stared down at him before glaring down; trying to stomp onto his hands to make him lose grip.

Black didn't let that deter him; moving quickly over to his satchel and avoiding the stomps of the man above him, his eyes fixed on the satchel that held the royal crown. With quick reflexes he moved and grabbed the satchel; handing onto the end of the branch with one hand.

"Ha! I win!"

He held the leather up to show the guard.

"Yeah well-"

The guard's words were cut off by the small sound of a crack and the branch bending. They both looked at each other before the branch gave away from where it was rooted onto the cliff and it fell. They clung to the branch in a desperate attempt to hold on to something.

Both of them screaming as they stared down at the far away ground that they were hurtling towards. The branch hit a rock and split in half, one of them on each end of the branch. Both screaming and tumbling down the cliff to an unknown fate.

The guard ended up landing with a tumble and a flip onto his stomach on the ground; standing up quickly and checking himself over. His glasses hanging dangerously on one ear.

"I survived? I survived! Ha! Ha! Yes!"

He fixed his glasses and grinned goofily, doing a little jump before straightening himself out. Looking around the forest he took out his wand and turned back into a deer; the symbol of the royal guard handing around his neck as he sniffed the ground trying to find the thief.

The deer sniffed around and went passed a wall of growing ivy vines, not glancing at it for a second.

From behind a rock near it Black peaked his head out from behind the rock and watched the deer go by.

"Animagus huh?"

He whispered to himself as he watched the deer.

"Well, two can play at this game…later…" He got up from where he was hidden and he backed up; his hand going through the ivy.

He looked back in shock, hearing the sound of hoofs; he ducked into the tunnel that was behind the ivy. Hugging the satchel to his chest and staring at the green leaves.

The shadow of the deer came into the view of the green leaves before it shifted back into the guard; his wand raised.

Black didn't wait any longer, he ran further into the tunnel; not knowing where this secret passage would lead him. When he reached the end he had to stop and stare in awe.

The small valley was beautiful, a waterfall tumbling down into a blue little river that ran through the green field that was filled with many different colored flowers. The whole place surrounded by high walls of the cliffs, and in the middle stood a high tower; the base of it covered in growing ivy.

Hearing noises from the front of the cave he rushed to the base of the tower and looked for a way up; not finding an entrance he searched for something to help him climb up.

Finding an arrow that narrowly missed him stuck though his bag he used it to stick it into the tower's side and started to slowly climb; using the vines if they were strong enough to help carrying his weight up the tower.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the window of the tower and tumbled into the dark room up there. He shut the window quickly and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Laughter started to bubble from him as he took off his satchel and stared at the leather bag in triumph. Carefully opening it he looked into it and stared at the shining crown that shone in the dim light up at him.

He gave a sigh and smiled at his soon to be riches.

"Alone at last~"

That was the last thing he saw before a shock of pain hit the back of his head, the sound of a ringing pan, and felt his face hitting the floor as he fell into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So, only thing I have while rewatching Tangled is like…where the heck did he get those arrows to climb the tower with, they just magically appeared. But here we are, happy summer break to me, so I am writing as much as I can to catch up.**

 **Love you all, hope you enjoy this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bitten**

Remus held onto his frying pan; keeping it raised above his head after he had hit the intruder. With a little yelp he ran away from the fallen man; golden eyes wide as he hid behind a chair.

Carefully he peaked out and stared at the body; hands shaking a little as he carefully pushed the chair closer to the man he had knocked out. When the figure didn't move he carefully moved around the chair and held his weapon out; hands shaking as he approached the man.

He tapped the back of the man's head quickly and moved back a step expecting a reaction when nothing happened he looked around the tower for Wormtail.

The blond boy stood next to him and shrugged, "I don't know…"

Remus licked his lips nervously and carefully leaned down and turned the man's head over with the pan; not getting a good look of it with the look at the man with the long hair covering his face. With a shaky he looked over at Wormtail again.

"M-maybe…the pointy teeth? Like Greyback was t-talking about?"

"Y-yeah…men with pointy t-teeth…"

With the handle of the pan he carefully moved the man's lips up to reveal his teeth…which weren't pointy at all. Not even the least bit threatening.

"Oh…"

Remus' face relaxed as he looked at the man, the first human he had seen besides his father. The wolf part of him picking off this man's scent like it was candy; a weird mix of spices, dog, and the outdoors.

With a careful hand, he used the pan's handle to move the hair from the man's face. His eyes widening as he studied the features.

Carefully moving a little closer as he lowered his weapon.

Dark hair, fair skin, a little stubble; he was almost breath taking. Kind of peaceful in a way, laying there on the floor, like a piece of art.

Remus jumped when a grey eye of the man shot open, scrambling he raised his pan and brought it hard down on the intruder's head knocking the man out once more.

With a sigh he started to look around the tower for a place to keep this man hidden.

"Pete, help me with this."

He grabbed the man's hands and started to drag the dead weight towards the wardrobe. The blond man hurrying to the guy's feet and helping the struggling werewolf get him over to the place.

They dropped with a grunt and Remus sighed; moving hair from his face.

"Let's try this."

He straightened his back and they both tried to get them man into the wardrobe. Remus mostly was the one who was trying.

First attempt didn't go to well; shoving the man into the wardrobe failed since the furniture was above the ground by too much. The intruder's head going under it and Remus fell to the floor with a defeated sigh.

Wormtail suggested the next attempt, using the rope that helps Fenir up the tower they tied it around the man's waist and swung him into the wardrobe. It worked to get him in, but the rope was now stuck, and there was no way to get his father up that way.

Remus sighed and went and untied the knot, only resulting in the man hanging halfway out of the wardrobe. He shifted the man around and started to push him up as quickly as he could; when he got him fully in he shut the doors.

"Ha! There we go-AH!"

Remus fell flat on his face, the intruder having fallen out of the wardrobe and onto him.

"Shut up, Wormtail…"

He glared at the laughing man; the blond quickly turning into a rat and scurrying off before he could meet the werewolf's wrath.

Remus pushed the man off of him, dragging him back over to the wardrobe and shoving him in; every time the man tried to fall out he would push him back until all of him was in there. He closed the door and smile happily; only to frown seeing the fingers poking out from the crack of the door.

He grimaced at the pain the man was going to feel when he woke up; poking the fingers one by one into the wardrobe with the rest of the body.

Reaching quickly he grabbed a chair and leaned it against the wardrobe, smiling in victory.

"Okay, okay this is crazy, but…"

He pointed his frying pan at the wardrobe and backed away from it.

"I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet."

His head turned and he was greeted with his reflection, a crazy smile stretching onto his scarred face as his eyes widened with realization.

"I've got a person in my closer, Ha!"

He laughed and stood up straighter, swinging the frying pan and brushing it off with a cocky smirk.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, Father? Well tell that to my frying pan."

He swung the pan around and grimaced when it struck him in the forehead, giving a little ow. He rubbed the sore spot with a small pout on his face, his eyes locking on the reflection of the bag the man had carried in.

"What?"

Peter came out from wherever he was hiding, the blond boy still as a rat and sitting by the bag as the werewolf cub walked over and picked it up. Carefully, the boy pulled out the shining object he had spotted in the bag.

He held it up and in the light, the gold of the round object shining beautifully, the small jewel stones set into the metal twinkled and sent colors around the room.

Remus tilted his head as he observed it, not completely sure what it was. Carefully taking it in one hand, he stuck his arm through it deciding that maybe it was a bracelet.

His golden eyes glanced over at his friend; the little rat making a face and shaking his head no.

Remus made a face but too it off his arm and stared at it again; observing it carefully with one eye. The biggest gems one it look like there were three Wormtails but the rat only shoot his head deciding that that wasn't how it worked either.

He continued to look at it as he turned back to the mirror, looking at his reflection once more. Carefully he raised the object to his head and rested it on top; staring in shock as the gold of it reflected onto his brown hair.

Peter changed back to himself behind him, his mouth agape in awe. After a second of that though, he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nope."

"Remus!"

The faint cry of his name made Remus jumped and scrambled away from the mirror, taking the weird hat off his head he grabbed the satchel and shoved it into the nearest pot.

He rushed towards the window, opening it quickly with a smile on his face.

"Remus, let me up!"

"One moment, Father!"

He looped the rope back onto its hook and let it fall down to help the man below up; grunting a little as he started to pull his father up.

"I have a big surprise for you, Remus!"

"I do, too!"

Remus called down, pulling with all his might to get the man up here quickly.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Remus chuckled to himself." I seriously doubt it," He muttered under his breath.

Fenir smiled at him when he got up and sat on the window sill.

"I brought back tea leaves, chicken, and enough flour to make you a chocolate cake. A nice family dinner," he laughed and jumped in. A toothy grin on his face showing the little edges of his fangs.

His father being a werewolf like him, it wasn't surprising that he still had the showing of the beast within. Fenir told him in time the wolf would show in himself as well, and Remus wasn't looking forward to that.

"Well, Father, there is something I want to tell you. You see-"

Fenir cut him off as he moved to out the bags down on the table in the kitchen.

"Oh, Remus, you already know that I hate leaving after we fight. Even more so when I didn't start it."

"Okay? Well, yeah, I have been thinking a lot about what you said earlier, and-"

Remus slowly started to move towards the closet where the man was hidden, a smile on his face. He could do this, prove to his father that he wasn't weak and he could go see them.

"I hope you aren't still talking about the stars, Remus."

"Floating lights, and yes, I am getting to that-"

"I thought we dropped this subject, Remus."

Fenir's tone was full of warning, but the older wolf didn't look at the younger so Remus continued on.

"No, I am just saying, that I know you think that I am not strong enough to take care of myself out there."

Fenir chuckled darkly and turned to look at the skinny boy.

"Cub, I know you aren't strong enough for the outside world."

"But if you just-"

"We're done talking about this."

"Trust me," Remus pleaded as he reached for the chair.

"Remus"

"I know what I'm-"

"Remus," the smiled left Fenir's face, a dark look crossing him.

"I know what I'm-"

"Enough with the lights, Lupin!" Fenir's face was full of rage as he shouted, "You are not leaving this tower, EVER!"

Remus's hand stilled on the chair, his eyes wide in fear as he stared at the angered form of his father. His hand slipped from the top of the chair, sadness and defeat filling his face.

Fenir sighed and sat down in his chair with a grunt.

"Great, now I'm the bad guy," He groaned. The older werewolf messaging his temple to bring down the stress the boy in front of him was causing.

Remus hugged himself and looked everywhere but at his father, his eyes landing on his painting of the lights that was above the fire place. They flicked over to the chair holding in his unconscious prisoner not knowing when the man could wake up and reveal himself again.

This man, from the outside world, maybe. Maybe he could be a key to those lights.

Remus shifted away from the wardrobe and stared at his bare feet.

"All I was going to say," He spoke quietly, "Was that I know what I want for my birthday now."

Fenir didn't look at Remus, an annoyed frown staying on his stern face.

"And what is that?"

Remus bit his lip and glanced at his father.

"New paints? The paint made from the white shells you had brought me once."

Fenir opened his eyes and looked at Remus.

"That is a very long journey, almost three days' time, Remus."

Remus bit his lip and looked away.

"I just thought it was better then…then the stars."

Fenir looked him over before sighing, a gentle smile once again gracing his rough features. He got up from his seat and walked over to Remus; placing his hands on the small boy's shoulders.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own? The moon is in five days and I would hate for you to be going through that alone."

Remus looked up at him with a shy smile, his bangs falling into his face and covering an eye.

"I know I am safe as long as I am here."

* * *

Carefully Remus packed a bag of leftover food for his father, handing it over to him when he had gotten enough in there. He handed it over to Fenir after the man had put on his cloak.

"I'll be back in three days' time, just in time for the moon."

He hugged the small boy close before descending down the rope, Remus watching from the open window.

The older werewolf waved back as he reached the entrance of the cave the lead out of the small, hidden valley.

Remus watched carefully, waving back as his father disappeared into the cave. He strained his neck to make sure that the man was nowhere to be scene before sprinting back into the tower straight for the closet where the man was locked in.

He grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen and moved over to the wardrobe, carefully removing the chair.

Holding the man out he motioned for Peter to open the doors.

The blond man gave a scared little nod but moved quickly and opened the doors hiding behind the one he was closest to.

Remus ducked behind the chair and waited for something to happen.

The man inside the closet had still be unconscious and fell flat on his face onto the ground, making both of the boys wince. Remus carefully made his way over to the man, pan raised in case of an attack.

He glanced around the tower, before moving quickly to grab a chair and the main rope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitten**

Remus grit his teeth as he pulled the rope; the coarse material dragging a chair into the center of the tower into the light. The mysterious intruder tied tightly to the chain, the rope crisscrossing over his body, arms, and legs. The man's face hanging onto his chest, dark hair hanging hiding it.

Remus shifted where he was in the shadows, golden flecked eyes wide and shining. He made sure the chair was facing the fire place, the curtain pulled and hiding the mural from view.

Licking his lips anxiously he motioned for Peter to come and wake up their prisoner.

The blond boy carefully moving out of his hiding spot, shaking a little at approaching the stranger. With a quick hand he poked the figure, and ran into the shadows.

The man made no move to show consciousness.

Peter frowned and went back over, poking the man's face again. Getting no response he slapped him across the face and that got nothing from the still unconscious man.

Peter frowns, his shaking stopping and a look of annoyance crossing his usually good natured face. Quickly he turned into his small rat form and climbed up their prisoner's leg, his tiny claws helping him up.

Once on his shoulder, blue eyes glaring. With a quick movement he moved and bit down hard onto the man's ear.

* * *

He woke up to a shock of pain, screaming out in shock he hit off the thing that was hanging off his right ear. Catching a glimpse of brown fur and a long, pink tail.

 _Gross, I just got bit by a rat._

He tried to move his hands to rub his sore ear but found his hands restraint. Looking down in panic, he found rope surrounding his body and stopping him from moving.

"What the-?"

His grey eyes were wide in panic as he struggled against the bonds, a million thoughts running through his head. This could be the weird deer-guard, or he walked into a killer's lair, or-

"Struggling…s-struggling is pointless…"

Black's head snapped up at the sound of someone's voice; looking into the shadows for the person who said those words. They didn't sound like a killer or a guard, someone young and scared and even a little unsure of what they were doing.

He could work with this, try and get them to let him go and not turn him into the prison.

Grey eyes locked onto movement in the shadows, where the rest of the rope keeping him secure was leading.

A small, lithe form jumped down from their perch in the rafters and landed on the ground.

"I-I know why you're here…a-and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?"

Black stared at the figure in confusion. Know why he is here what was this person talking about? He was hiding, from a rogue deer. This day couldn't get any crazier.

Slowly the figure stepped out into the light, and he had to admit he was struck dumb. Grey eyes wide in awe, and this weird being that was in front of him.

Small bare feet came out first, his eyes scanned up the rest of the boy in front of him as the figure stood tall. Tan trousers hung loose around the thin legs of the boy, brushing the top of the feet and circling the ankles. The shirt covering the small torso was a light shade of red that wasn't too bright; gold, orange, and dark red embroidery making the shirt more interesting to look at.

What brought the whole picture together though was the face, framed by brown hair that hung in waves and had a shine of gold. Three thin scars ran along it, one going across the face in a diagonal line, another across the lip, the last on his right cheek.

Still the eyes, a mix of brown and green but glowing gold in an inhuman way.

He admitted to himself that he had never been so entranced by a person in his life.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?"

Black blinked, coming back from his daze.

"What?"

He saw those golden eyes harden and light a small flame into those strange eyes. The pan he was assuming had been the cause for the massive head ache he had in the back of his head was raised threateningly.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?"

The boy's voice came out as a small growl, his eyes narrowing.

Black licked his lips nervously, trying to find the words. Carefully he sat up as much as he could, shifting his back.

Clearing his throat he was ready to answer this boy's question.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you."

He bowed his head humbly, this boy was obviously naïve, and extremely hot in sort of a cute and innocent sort of way. Hopefully he could get this boy to let him go.

A smirk made its way onto his face.

"But may I just say…"

Lifting his head he looked this boy straight in the eye, and flipped some of his hair out of his face.

"Hi," he gave a little eyebrow wiggle. "How's it going? Name is Black, Regulus if you want to use my first name."

The boy in front of him, quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. His tight, threatening grip on the kitchen tool loosening a little as his arms dropped.

Black took this as a good sign and pushed it some more.

"How's your day been going?"

The weird boy seemed to catch his guard and glared, his gaze hardening again as he leaned in with his pan, pointing it at him like it was a dangerous weapon. Considering he was unable to move he was starting to consider it highly lethal, more than a wand or bow, even a sword.

"Who else, knows of my location, Regulus Black?"

Black was getting sick of these weird questions, obviously this guy had issues and it was starting to get on his nerve. His usual tactics to get a person as innocent as this guy looked to let him go weren't working. He might as well cut to the chase, he wasn't here for whatever the guy thought he was here for.

His eyes scanned behind the boy at all the small paintings of the moon and stars. This kid obviously had a moon obsession.

"Look here, Moony."

The boy glared, the pan getting closer to his face, his eyes narrowing.

"Remus."

Black blinked, _okay weird name. I think Moony suits him better anyway._

"Bless you, anyway, this is what happened. I was in a situation, running through the forest, found your tower, and f- wait!"

He clutched the arm rests of the chair and looked around in panic.

The satchel, the crown, his money. He had come so far, and now he had lost it because of this weird boy in front of him with no shoes and a frying pan.

"Where is my satchel!? What did you do with it?"

The boy seemed to smirk at his prisoners panic and crossed his arms. His chin was tilted up in a cocky sort of way. Black's grey eyes narrowed at his captor, this guys was weird, defiantly weird.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you will never find it."

Black looked around, his eyes coming to rest on a half painted pot and they narrowed. This guy couldn't have been that dumb, then again he seems like he has never seen another person in his life.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?"

The guy froze, glancing at the pot then back at his prisoner. With a quick hand, the frying pan once again met the face of Black and everything when dark.

* * *

Remus huffed out a breath and hurried for where the satchel was hiding, dropping the pan on the ground.

Had that guy been trying to flirt with him?

The young werewolf shook his head, looking around the tower for a place to hide the satchel, his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to do next. If this man was telling the truth, maybe, just maybe he could get him to take him out of this tower; to see the lights.

He could be back before his father got home, if he was lucky.

Remus stuffed the bag into the newest hiding place he found and looked back at the man. Carefully moving over to him and observing him now without much fear.

Dark, wavy hair made the pale skin of the man seem paler even if there was evidence of a tan. His face was perfectly sculpted like an artist took it's time to make every creases and groove, the subtle not helping. Those eyes when they had been opened, a perfect steal grey, silver and light blue dotting the edges.

It made his heart skip a little, and he didn't know why. This guy had an annoying voice, seemed to have an annoying personality, and obviously was selfish. The wanted poster he had found in the bad with this guy's face on it proved it enough, but he was his ticket out of there.

Stepping away from the man he grabbed his frying pan and motioned for Peter to wake the man up again.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I need to be threatening."

"Sorry if I am not quaking in my boots, Rem, but you aren't a scary werewolf. You are pretty pathetic actually, with your books and folded socks."

Remus growled.

"Just wake him up, Pete."

The blond sighed and changed back, climbing back onto their prisoner's shoulder.

* * *

Black woke up slowly, blinking his eyes dizzily. Slowly the shock of pain came back to his ear and he jumped, shaking the little rodent off. The little brown rat went tumbling off with a squeak of fear and running back over to the boy.

That boy who had hit him for the third time with a frying pan, who did that guy think he was? He was R. Black! The best dang thief that ever lived according to the royal guard and himself.

"Now, it's hidden where you will never find it."

The frying pan was tucked under the boy's arm and he had a smug smile on his face. Rolling his shoulder's the boy took the pan again and started to circle his prisoner.

"So, why are you here? To take my magic, use it even? Hunt me down for sport? Show me off as a freak?"

The pan went under his chin and the boy's face got uncomfortably close.

"No, listen, only think I want with you or anything to do with you is to forget it. Leave this place and forget."

His captor seemed to blink and stop, lowering his pan and stopping his circling.

"So, you don't want to hurt me? Or use me?"

"No," Black shook his head, looking at the boy like he was insane.

"Look, I was being chased, a saw a tower, so I climbed it in hopes to get away. End of story, can I leave now?"

The pan came back and rested near his face. A frown on his face as he looked him over.

"Y-you're…you're telling the truth?"

"Yes," grey eyes widened in a plea to be released. Sooner he was out of this rope the sooner he could leave this crazy guy and be on his way.

The boy's eyes seemed to search over his prisoner, suddenly the little rat that had bit his ear scampered out from behind his hair and down the arm onto the pan. Blue eyes looking over him carefully, nose twitching.

The rodent looked back at the boy for a second before turning back and, it seemed to be glaring at him. Looking for any sign that he wasn't telling him the truth. The rat's eyes not wavering as the pan was pulled back.

Black craned his neck watching as the boy and the rat went off, the back of his human captor turned to him. Whispering could be made out from the corner but not the words.

* * *

Remus glanced once more over his shoulder before looking at Peter and placing him on the floor, the blond boy appearing again.

"Come on, he's perfect. He could do it, take you out of here.

"I know that I need someone to take me, but him?"

"He is telling the truth, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he is too but-"

Peter shushed him with hand on his mouth.

"He is your ticket out, no discussion there. He isn't a hunter, he doesn't have fangs, and he is desperate to leave and to get his satchel. Perfect, and he looks like he knows the outside world."

Remus sighed and glanced over his shoulder subtly, he could see the guy slowly shuffling the chair away from them and towards the window. What that would do he had no idea, but he seemed really desperate to leave.

"What choice do I have, right?"

The werewolf hung his head with a sigh and nodded, feeling the familiar presence of a rat climbing up onto his shoulder. Standing up straighter he turned back to the man.

"Alright, Regulus Black."

He turned back to him, not caring that the man had frozen mid shift. He moved back over and turned the chair quickly back to the mantle of the fireplace.

"I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?"

'Regulus' looked up at the captor in confusion but Remus said nothing. Leaving the man and climbing up onto the mantel of the fireplace and moving back the curtains that hid a painting. Black's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Do you know, what these are?"

Sirius tilted his head back and looked at the painting, studying it fully. Studying the lights carefully, the lights covering the sky.

"You mean the lanterns they do for the prince?"

Remus seemed to smile a little, muttering to himself.

"I knew they weren't stars…" He looked at the painting happily, letting his eyes gaze over the lights before returning to his stern nature and looking at Black. Pointing his pan at him.

"Well, tomorrow evening, these lanterns will light the night sky."

With a single hop he landed back onto the ground, landing perfectly on his feet.

"You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and bring me back safely. Then and only then will you get your satchel back."

His golden eyes narrowed, as he waited for an answer.

Black's mind raced, this kid wanted him to take him out of this tower, to the city to see that stupid ceremony, and bring him back? That was a trip that would last about two days, two days behind getting his money and walking closer to getting caught.

Yeah right, like he was going to do that.

"Yeah, no can do there, Moony. You see me and the kingdom aren't really best buds at the moment. SO sadly this little field trip won't be happening and we can get on our separate ways."

Remus seemed to stop, unsure what to do at this point, which made Sirius smile a little to himself. His eyes glanced at the rat that was sitting on his shoulder that almost seemed to motion with his tail the universal symbol for death.

The brown haired boy blinked and glanced at Black before walking over to him, renewed fire in his eyes. The prisoner slowly prayed to himself that this kid wouldn't be following through with what the rodent was motioning to do.

"Something brought you here, Regulus Black. Call it fate, destiny?" He slowly moved closer and closer to the chair, eyes narrowed. His freckled face full of determination.

"A deer," Black didn't seemed fazed by the skinny boy in front of him, a bored look on his face.

"So I have the choice to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really, it is."

"But trust me when I say this."

The chair was tilted and they were face to face; the boy's hand holding up that chair from tilting over completely and sending him face first into the ground.

"You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious satchel."

Sirius stared into those weird colored eyes, spotting the flecks of gold and something feral hiding behind them. Something powerful; it was breath taking almost. That didn't hide the fact that this guy was hiding his riches and wanting to take him on a joy ride.

"So, let me get this straight? I take you to see the lanterns, and then take you home and I get my satchel back?"

"I promise"

Remus looked into those grey-blue eyes and frowned, he could see the doubt and disbelief in his eyes. The young werewolf couldn't help but scowl.

"When I promise something I never break that promise."

An eyebrow raised up in a look of disbelief. He was losing this guy, he would have to let him go and then his freedom.

"Never."

His eyes glowed with determination, hoping he was getting through to this man. Wormtail nodding on his shoulder as if that would help get the point across to Black.

A small spark lit in Black as if he got an idea.

"Alright, look, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

He sighed dramatically, as if this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Here comes the smolder."

Black lowered his head and came back up doing one of the most ridiculous and stupid faces Remus had ever seen in his life. His lips pursed out, eyebrows bent; he wasn't sure if the guy was trying to look sexy or constipated but either way he wasn't sure what this had to do with the deal.

Black watched his captor carefully, waiting for a reaction. Something along the lines of melting into his palm and letting him go, maybe a snog if he was feeling it.

The glare on Moony's face never left and Black had to admit this last attempt was failing. What was wrong with this day?

"This is really an off day for me, this usually isn't the result."

With a huff he stopped with the stupid face and leaned back as far as he could in his chair.

"Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really!?"

Remus' face lit up in excitement; in his excitement he let go of the chair and Black went tumbling to the ground face first. He grimaced at the form of the man that was tied to the chair.

"Sorry…"

"I think you broke my smolder."

Remus looked at Wormtail before placing the rat on the ground and moving to sit the chair back up, apologizing the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: All will be explained for using Regulus' name will be explained soon, my lovelies, don't worry. But it is Sirius**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitten**

Black grunted as he made his way down the tower, using the same holding paces in the brick, the vines, and the arrow. He was already starting to question how hard the guy had hit his head with the frying pan, he shouldn't be doing this. He could have just waited till he was untied and knocked the boy out, and held him captive.

But no he was climbing down a bloody tower so he could give the guy the tower of the kingdom that HATED HIM.

He stopped near the base of the tower realizing in his angry thoughts he was alone. Looking up and squinted his eyes to see the figure still hesitantly standing on the window sill.

Great now he was having second thoughts.

"You coming, Moony?"

He watched as the figure clung tighter to the rope and sighed, continuing his descent down.

 _Now why didn't I use the stupid rope? Stupid, me! How hard did he hit me from stopping me from seeing the obvious!?_

Black continued to mutter to himself as he continued his descent down.

* * *

Remus hesitantly peaked down, his heart pounding in his chest; his weapon of choice in case of attacks securely under his arm. Thoughts were ricocheting off his skull as he tried to process the climb down, or the fact that he was actually going to do it. This was actually happening.

The world he had watched from inside the tower was coming true and he didn't know how to process that.

He felt Wormtail scurry up his shirt to get to his shoulder but paid the rat no mind.

"…look at the world so close and I'm half way to it," he muttered to himself; licking his lips nervously as his eyes scanned the grass, and nature below.

"Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?" He pulled back away from the window, looking back at the inside of the tower. The place he had grown up, the place he gladly called home. It was dark, no candles were lit; there was no sign of anyone living.

"Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it." A smile wormed its way onto his face as he took one last look at the painting of the lanterns. His dream so close to being real, but was it worth it?

"Maybe…"

He moved to step back in, leave the dream behind and forget about Regulus Black, some driving force stopped him though.

"No," he turned back to the open window and tightened his grip on the rope that brought his father up to see him and lowered the man when he decided to leave.

"Here I go," Remus glanced at his shoulder to see Wormtail tightening his grip on his shoulder. The little claws of the rat sinking into his shirt and hanging on tightly.

With one final push Remus tossed the rope out of the tower and let it unfurl all the way to the bottom; making sure his companion was holding on tightly he jumped from the window and began to slide down the rope, laughter bubbling from him as he swung freely in the air.

Passing his guide on the way.

The joy stopped when he saw he was near the ground, pulling himself to a stop just above the grass; his eyes wide as he stared at the ground as if it was going to swallow him alive. His grip loosened a little on the rope and the pan fell from where it had been held onto the ground.

Carefully he let one bare foot touch the ground; the grass tickling it's under side. A smile appeared instantly on his face as he fully dropped to the ground, the rope swinging happily behind him; forgotten.

Giggles started to bubble from him as he wiggled his toes in the grass and dirt, something he had never felt before. It felt magical, oh so magical.

He dropped to his knees and ran his hands over the green blades with wonder; Wormtail scurrying off his shoulder and sniffing around happily.

"Just smell the grass, the dirt just like I'd dreamed they'd be."

He laughed again and fully laid down on the earth, taking in the scents and sounds. The wolf inside him calm and excited all at once, it made him want to almost howl in happiness and joy. He swallowed the urge when he looked up and spotted a little flower; watching as the breeze blue by and took the little white puffs off the flower and into the air.

"Just feel the summer breeze, the way it is calling me."

The smile broke into a full out grin as he got up and started to chase after the little white puffs that were caught in the wind; his eyes glowing with the wolf's raw power as he chased them only to stop in shock when he felt something cold and wet on his feet and heard a splash.

He looked down to see the river, that small river he had always stared at seemed so much bigger now and felt so good on his feet. The cool, blue water rushing over his bare feet.

This is what freedom felt like, everything felt so wonderful; he could barely put this into words.

"This is like the first time ever, that I'm completely free. I could go running, and racing, and leaping, and dancing, and pouncing, and bounding," he began to run right out of the river; eyes set on the opening he had watched his father disappear into so often.

The gate way to the other world.

"Hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling…"

He gasped, the whispered words taken back for a moment as he broke through the vines that he now knew hid his tower; hid the only world he knew.

"Like my life begins."

He panted and looked around the woods; eyes searching hungrily at the new surroundings. His heart beating faster and faster in his thin chest in excitement and nerves. He turned back to the vines hiding the entrance in shock.

"I can't believe I did this!"

He laughed before realization struck him on the severity of his actions; hands going up and holding his forehead in shock.

"I can't believe I did this."

A bird chirped behind him just as Peter and Black walked out from behind the vines and he turned to look at the new animals and creatures.

"I can't believe I did this," he laughed.

"Father would be furious, though." His tone got more sober and scared and he hugged himself. Letting his feet automatically take him in the direction 'Regulus' and Peter were headed in. The rat animagus having turned back into a human and was enjoying the new surroundings he hadn't seen in so long since he first entered that tower.

A civil war in Remus' brain kept raging as they walked, and sometimes popped out at the worst of times.

* * *

Black sighed and tried not to listen as the boy he was leading muttered to himself as he sat by the pond they stopped at. Moony had been ecstatic to put his feet in the water and play with the water lilies and Black was in no mood to refuse the guy the weird request.

Not like the thief had a choice.

Still, he picked up on the words the guy was saying anyway.

"It's alright, it isn't like this could kill him…yeah?"

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the boy turned his head to talk to the guy that he had guessed had been the creepy brown rat before. The pudgy boy only shook his head and put a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder.

Black should have known that his could only progress throughout the walk; then again he left the boy's emotional health to the rat.

* * *

Remus stopped mid step in the cave passage they were walking through when a thought came to him.

"Oh my God…"

He crumbled there much to Black's annoyance and Peter's despair; the blond boy moving to try and comfort the lonely werewolf.

"This would kill him…"

"No, no, no, Rem, no. Don't think that, come on, focus on the fact you are going to see the lanterns. You are finally out of the tower."

Wormtail got his friend back on his feet and started to lead him toward Black who was at the exit of the cave waiting for both of them.

Only a few steps later and Remus was out and running again, laughing happily and kicking up leaves.

Peter watched on the side lines with Black, not fully trusting the man and self-electing himself to keep an eye on the dark haired man. Laughing to himself when Remus ran passed and kicked up leaves.

"This is so fun!"

4

About another thirty minutes into their walk though Remus was back in the same place as before; his arms hanging down, one hand clutching the frying pan, head resting on the tree trunk on which he was standing on one of the branches.

"I am a terrible, child, I have to go back."

Peter ended up the one that had to coax the boy back down and keep him walking.

Black watching with his grey eyes suspiciously, starting to pick up on the little pattern that the teenager in his care was starting to set.

Five minutes later Remus was cartwheeling and rolling down a hill they were passing with laughter in his heart and eyes.

"I am never going back! Woohoo!"

Peter ran after the boy as Black strolled ahead, watching as the brown haired man rolled passed him with giggles and shout of glee.

For one that had scars on his face, and acted all tough; this guy seemed to be a real five year old. And this five year old was having a real civil war in his brain.

But the constant happy and sad was starting to get on Black's nerves.

* * *

Remus was face down in a field of flowers; Peter had stopped trying to get him up at this point and was sitting on his back as a rat glaring at Black with his beady blue eyes.

"I am despicable human being."

All of these stops were starting to get on Black's nerves; if the guy wasn't one hundred percent sure they were going to see the lights then they shouldn't be going at all. Still he dragged the guy up and forced him to keep walking only to be stopped again when Moony found a vine on a tree and starting swinging around it with fits of laughter.

Black leaned on the tree and glared at the blurred form; wanting it to stop going in circles before he puked.

* * *

All of this took about two hours in on their journey, and they hadn't made it that far. Black gave up on the help from the rat, who was now happily chewing on some wild grapes and pretending he wasn't a human at all.

Silently he made his way over to where Remus was sitting; the guy's face buried in his hands as he tried to stifle any signs that he was crying. Clearing his throat before crouching next to him he picked the words carefully in his head on what he was going to say.

"You know, I can't help but notice you are kind of having a mini war with yourself here due to this little…field trip."

Remus scrubbed at his face to hide any signs that he was crying and peaked up at him from behind his fingers. His mind still playing all the possible outcomes that could be played out from the journey's end if his father found out about it.

"What?"

Black stood up now that he got his tourist's attention and looked down at the brown haired man's face.

"Now, I am just picking up on bits and pieces, and I really don't mean to pry but what I am getting is that you have an over protective father, this is a forbidden road trip, and I really mean it when I say this but, you are going through some serious stuff right now."

Remus stared up at him, his eyes wide and confused as he let his hands fall into his lap revealing his face once again. His pale face red from the crying he was trying to hide.

Black just smiled down at him and put his hands on his hips.

"But I am going to be here to ease your conscious, you see, this is all part of growing up."

Black looked the guy over, who cares if he looked around a year younger then him. He looked a couple years older then the guy with the stubble and the attitude. At least he hoped he did.

"You see a little rebellion, a little adventure is good for you. Even considered healthy in some cases."

Black chuckled, brushing away the feeling of the rat sitting on his shoulder and giving him the stick eye of suspicion. He was sick of getting that all day, and at least the little rodent was small enough to hit off his shoulder at the moment.

"I-it is?"

Black kept the smile on his face and leaned against one of the larger rocks.

"Yeah, trust me, I know."

He kept on his most honest face as he placed a hand on his chest; watching as the kid's eyes seemed to brighten a little in hope that he was right. Now was the time to bring the doubt back and real in his plan.

"You are just over thinking this, Moony, trust me. Does your father deserve this after taking care of you all these years? No, probably not. Would this break his heart and most likely crush his soul? Pretty much, but you have just got to do this."

Black watched closely as that little spark of hope fizzled out in Moony's eyes as the teen turned his head away from his guide, yanking at his hair in shock. His voice a little shaky and soft as he analyzed what the man next to him had just said.

"Break his heart?"

"Into pieces."

Black picked a grape off one of the vines and examined it with mild interest, listening closely to the tone of the guy's voice.

"Crush his soul?"

Black did his best not to smirk at the sound of a soft waver in the teen's voice; keeping his grey eyes trained on the fruit in his hands.

"Like a grape."

He squished the grape quickly, watching the juice run out before shaking what was left off the fruit off his finger and wiping his hand onto his vest.

"H-he would be heart broken, your right…"

Black moved over to the boy's side; feeling now was the time to make the final move of his plan.

"I am, aren't I? That sucks."

He sighed dramatically and looked over the boy, who was starting to play with his hair nervously.

"Alright, I am going to do something way out of my character here but, I am going to let you out of this deal."

"Wait, what?"

Remus looked up in shock and watched as Black made his way over to where the pan was sitting; the little brown rat sitting next to it. With a quick hand he picked them both up and moved back over to Remus.

"Yep, don't thank me, I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. We are just going to turn around and get you back to your home, here is your pan and your mouse."

He placed both items into the other's hands; the rat scurrying up onto Remus' shoulder and glaring daggers at Black. The thief seemed to ignore the glare as he placed a hand on the lower back of his tourist and started to push him back in the direction of the tower.

"See I will get back my satchel, and you can get back to a father son relationship built on trust and no secrets, and ta-da, we can part ways as very unlikely friends. Yeah?"

Remus blinked and seemed to come to his senses after a few steps; pushing Black off of him and stopping with a glare.

"No, I am going to see those lanterns."

Peter glared from his perch, and Remus looked over the man with little trust in his eyes.

"Come on, what is it going to take for you to give me back my satchel," Black stomped his foot in anger and glared right back at the both of them; moving back when the pan came up near him and the smaller male gave him a threatening glare.

"I will use this."

Black raised his hands in surrender, and they were locked into a staring match before a crack came from the bushes near them, all three pairs of eyes locked onto the bush.

Wormtail jumping off Remus' shoulder with a scared squeak and running to hide behind one of the rocks; Remus moving behind Black quickly in fear. Eyes wide and searching for an escape route and hoping the man in front of him would protect him from the thing in the bushes.

"I-is it ruffians, th-thugs, are they going to k-kill me?"

Black grit his teeth as the thing frame climbed up on his back; the legs wrapping around his waist and an arm around his neck to support the new back pack he had acquired. The other sticking out threateningly at the moving bush. Black glanced back at the boy whose nose was peeking out over his shoulder before setting his eyes back on the bush.

He wasn't all that surprised when a squirrel found its way out of the bush and looked up at them with big eyes. The little furry animal then proceeded to chew on its nut ignoring the strange humans near it.

"Don't move, I think it can smell fear," Black muttered; his eye lids lowering in annoyance.

Remus chuckled weakly and moved to slowly detached himself from the dark haired male's back; setting his feet on the ground. The little forest creature running off at the sound.

"Sorry, guess I am just a little bit jumpy…"

The teen looked down at his feet in an embarrassed way, playing with the edge of the pan as Wormtail came running back out and climbed back up onto Remus' shoulder.

Black nodded, his mind analyzing what the guy in front of him just said in the moment of panic.

"I can see that, though it might be best if we avoided ruffians and thugs though, huh?"

Remus nodded with a breathy laugh, moving his bangs from his face and peaking up at Black shyly.

"Yeah, it probably would be."

Black nodded before smiling widely.

"Are you hungry? Because I know of a great place."

Remus laughed and glanced around, unsure about this change of attitude.

"Sure, where?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll know it when you smell it."

Without another word, or a glance at the glaring rat, he grabbed the thin boy's arm and pulled him along deeper into the woods. Towards the mysterious dining place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitten**

"How could I have lost him?"

The guard ran a hand through his messy hair and continued to pace in the woods, the thief's trail had gone cold. There was no way to track him down and now he had no idea where he was.

"Come on, Potter, think. If you were a thief and you had just stolen the crown of the lost prince and were on the run by a crazy guard-deer what would you do?"

He blinked his hazel eyes and went over the sentence he just said.

"I would probably check myself into a mental institution to be honest with myself."

Potter sighed and leaned against a tree; his hands at his sides as he tapped his fingers over the bark. His mind going over the events that had happened that morning. Crown stolen, chase, almost dying, and then Black disappearing sudden- _Crack!_

He looked up suddenly at the sound, someone was walking through the woods. Someone was nearby, and the only possible person for that to be was Black, the man thought he was safe but he was walking right into his grasp.

A smirk worked its way onto Potter's face as he moved to hide behind a rock, pulling out his wand. His ears perked as he listened to the footsteps getting closer; a gruff grumbling of a man talking under his breath.

When he deemed the person close enough, he sprung out from behind his hiding spot, wand raised and ready to attack the person.

Only flaw in all that was the fact that he came face to face a man whose face was mostly covered by a think hood of his cloak. The gruff beard, and height told him this wasn't his man.

"Sorry about that, sir. I was-"

"You're a palace guard, why are you out here?"

Potter blinked and stood up straighter.

"I don't wish to alarm you sir, but I am out here searching-"

The man's eyes seemed to widen in fear.

"…Remus…" It was a simple whispered word that the guard could barely make out.

The bag the man had been carrying fell to the ground and he started running back through the woods.

Potter reached for the bag and looked up, "Wait, sir! Your bag!"

"Dang it," the messy haired guard kicked a stone and moved away from the rock; leaving the back there.

"I'm sure he will come back for it. I have a thief to catch."

* * *

Fenir ran as fast as his leg could carry him; finding himself back at the tower in a shorter amount of time then it had took to get away from it. The first thing he spotted was the rope hanging still from the window, blowing in the breeze.

The sun's movements in the sky were already making the little valley seem dark and abandoned.

"Remus!"

Fenir grabbed onto the rope and pulled himself up; hoping the forgetful boy had just let it stay out from mere memory loss to pull it back in. When he got up into the tower he found the place quiet and dark, not a sign anyone was living in the tower.

"Remus!" Fenir tore through the closed curtains to see if the boy was just playing a trick like he had done as a young cub; but he only found the soft light entering the room. He searched any possible and impossible hiding place.

His feet pounding up the small flight of stairs up to his room, and opened the quickly. His heart pounding in his chest as he ripped back the red draping that hung around the bed and pulled back the covers to find nothing.

He backed out of the room in blind panic and stumbled down the stairs.

"Remus!? Lupin, where are you!?"

His claw like nails scratched at his hair and face as his eyes darted around the room. He had lost the cub, the last part of his dead pack, the young werewolf gifted with magic, his heir. They took him away from him, they took away his young.

A shine of light blinded him momentarily and he shielded his face; growling at it in a very wolf like way. Still, there was nothing reflective over in that corner of the room. Moving towards the stairs, toward the object that reflected the light.

It came from between the boards of the stairs.

Without much care he ripped up the loose board and stared at the leather bag that he knew had never been there before. A scowl appeared on Fenir's face as he picked it up, opening it fully to reveal the shining object.

When he pulled it out, his eyes widened, he had to drop it like it burnt him. The small crown shining innocently back up at him like it didn't do him anything wrong.

Fenir just stared at it in horror; the crown of the lost prince here in his tower where his Remus was raised. The cursed thing that could bring his whole world to the ground.

Not like the king and queen would ever accept a broken boy like Remus; one with the moon driving his every thought and day.

A sneer curled onto his face as he pulled out a wanted poster; flattening out the crinkles and looked it over.

No guard would come up here and take the prince but leave the crown. Something more was going on, and it may have to do with this wanted thief.

"Regulus Black," he growled low; moving and snatching up the crown. Slinging the satchel over his shoulder he made his way down the tower using the still hanging rope.

His eyes glowed with the madness of the wolf and rage as he picked up on a scent; following it quickly and quietly to find his lost cub, and bring him back to where he belonged.

* * *

"Trust me, it is around here somewhere."

Black and Remus had been following the first bath they had found since they left the clearing where, what is now dubbed as the 'rabbit attack', happened. Remus was happily following him, not questioning the length it took to get something to eat.

He really didn't know how far it was to anywhere to get a good meal. Wormtail didn't either but the rat sitting on his shoulder was starting to become impatient to get some food in his stomach.

"See I told you," Black grinned and motioned to a small little pup at the end of a fence lead path.

"The Hogshead, a nice little place despite the look trust me. It is a private business, very quaint and down to earth. Perfect for a guy like you," he laughed; stopping at the path to look over the building.

Remus stood behind him and glanced at the sign before looking at the building. It didn't look that scary; a nice one story building with horses outside that were probably ridden there by their riders. Nothing too scary or threatening about it.

"Wouldn't want you to be too scared and giving up on this journey now would we?"

Black through an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close in a half a hug.

"Well…I'll give it a shot? I mean, it doesn't look to scary."

"Yeah, that's the spirit."

Black kept that overly large smile on his face as he lead the tawny haired boy into the building; throwing open the door without a care on his face.

"Gaston! Your finest table please!"

The smile on Remus' face disappeared instantly when he saw the people in the bar, and he let out a gasp in shock. It was everything he had imagined in his nightmares when it came to ruffians, thugs, and the hunters his father described to him as wanting to come and kill him for not brushing his teeth or something.

Peter seemed to squeak in fear and give into Remus' shirt for protection; not that the werewolf noticed. His eyes were darting around the room.

There was a men that stopped their fighting to look over at the odd couple entering what now appeared to be a bar. One man had an eyepatch covering what Remus cold only guess was a socket since the side of the man's face was scarred.

A big man, sitting in the middle of a circle, was slowly polishing something, only it turned out to be a dagger.

Remus hadn't felt the greater need to bolt then he did right then and there. He clutched the handle of his frying pan tightly, his pale face paling even more as his eyes darted wildly around the room; the room Black was slowly pushing him into.

"You smell that, Moony? Just take a deep breath through the nose to get in the real smell of this place."

Black had a smile on his face showing that he was enjoying the fright in the smaller boy's eyes.

"You have to really let it seep in. What I get from all this is one part man smell, and the other part really bad man smell, though mixed together it just smells like the color brown. What do you think?"

He pushed Remus fully in through the crowd, making the boy trip. He squeaked in fright and backed away from the man he had almost tripped over. Much to Black's delight as he looked over the small man.

"No way, Moony, you have to look at this. He has blood in his mustache!"

Remus in turn just kept backing away from the man, until his back hit the back of a large person who was sitting at the bar. His hands shaking his backed away back into 'Regulus'; his frying pan pointed at the person seated at the bar.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Moons. Maybe we should get you back to your house, just give all this up. It may be better off, this is a five star joint if you can't handle it here well I doubt you could handle the kingdom."

Black gently led the frightened boy back towards the door, just as they were reaching it though the door slammed shut making them both jump in fight.

"This you?"

The big man in front of him glared, the large hand that had slammed the door shut covering a piece of paper with the face of the thief in front and center and the word wanted on top.

Carefully Black moved the finger and frowned at the clown nose that was drawn on his face.

"Okay, now they are just being mean."

In those few seconds the pub when crazy, the first man that had been polishing a knife moving and grabbing Black from behind and putting him into the headlock.

"Once I turn you in, that money is going to buy me a new dagger."

Black found himself surrounded by thugs, all of them having pushed Remus away and out of the circle. The dark haired thief now found himself held up by another thug.

"No way, Goyle, I am going to get that reward."

Once again he was grabbed the pulled away.

"I could use the money, my rent is overdue," a greasy haired thug glared. All of them going into an all-out brawl over the convict; only one of them running out of the pub on Goyle's order to get the guards.

"Hey!"

Black struggled in all their grips; his arms being pulled one way, his legs the other, even his head was being yanked. The cried to stop coming from Remus were drowned out by the chaos.

"Stop it! Put him down!"

He hit the back of one of the thugs with the pan but the shield on his face was stopping it from making any impact.

"Give back my guide!"

Looking around desperately, the young man spotted what might be his only change. Grabbing a whip off one of the seats where one of the thugs had been sitting he lassoed the end of it on a loose branch that had been still attached to one of the logs that had made this pub and pulled it back before letting it go.

The stick bounded back and hit Goyle square on the head, just as the thug was about to punch Black in the face.

All the thugs froze, staring at the man in front of them in shock to see his reaction.

"Put him down!"

Remus huffed, his bare foot stomping on the ground in anger, his hand dropping the whip but holding tightly to his frying pan. Goyle turned his head; a deadly glare on his face as he looked at the skinny boy behind him.

"Look, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because it is what I have been dreaming of my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream!?"

Remus held the pan up in front of his face as he slowly backed away from the thug that was coming towards him, the angry look still on his face. He drew out his dagger and almost became nose to pan to the boy in front of him.

Black closed his eyes; last thing he wanted to see was that innocent, doe-eyed kid get stabbed in front of him. Only opening him when the large man that had been holding him hung him by the back of his shirt on a nail that was sticking out of the wall.

The words that came out of the thug's mouth were not what he was expecting.

" _I had a dream once."_

With a flick of his wrist; the dagger was sent flying and almost hit the poor guy sitting in the corner with an accordion. With a weak whimper the man began to play a small tune.

No way was this guy going to actually sing? Black was just going to admit it to himself now, today was the weirdest day of his life.

" _I'm malicious, mean, and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy,"_ Goyle moved his hands onto his hips. Stating his facts with a confident look on his face, _"And violence wise my hands are not the cleanest."_

He moved away from Remus, motioning to the taped outline of a body lying on the floor; the young werewolf staring at it wide eyed and moving out of it quickly.

" _But despite my evil look, and my temper, and this hook-"_

He through off the metal hook from the piano seat after he made his way onto the stage. A smirk coming onto his face.

" _I've always wanted to be a concert pianist!"_

With quick fingers he began to play on the instrument; much to the other thugs' awe, Black's disbelief, and Remus' amazement.

" _Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart!? Tickling the ivories till they gleamed!"_ He sang happily, glancing over at Remus with a wink. The brown haired boy coming over and sitting on the seat next to the piano as the man ran his fingers down the length of the piano making it sing.

" _Thank you! Yes, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killed show tune medley,_ " He laughed, _"Yes, way down deep inside I got a dream!"_

The rest of the thugs started to join in, most of them starting to bounce or tap their feet to the cheery tune that was coming from the piano. Black, still hanging on the wall, watching everyone completely lost. Just because his weird companion had asked a question it didn't mean to break out into a full musical number.

" _He's got a dream! He's got a dream!"_

" _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!"_ Goyle grinned happily, singing along with the tune, " _Though I do like hexing screamers, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_

The thugs began to chorus with a few laws as a greasy haired man made his way to the stage, stumbling a little with apparent drunken sway. He plopped down in a seat next to Remus and caught onto the tune, joining in to the singing.

" _I've got greasy hair and bruises, and something here that oozes,"_ He lifted his cloak covered arm and showed an oozing, broken potion bottle before throwing it over his shoulder.

" _And can we not even mention my completion?"_

The man frowned and sighed, continuing what he was adding in on the song.

" _But despite all that I oppose, and my hair, and my nose- I really want to make a love connection."_

A smile worked its way onto the man's face as he held out a flower to Remus, who took it with a small smile on his face. Watching as the dark robed man jumped off the stage and picked up a small drunken man and miming a small boat ride in a broken barrel.

" _Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowing, with a row boat, down the stream! Though I am one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover-not a fighter. Like everybody else I got a dream!"_

Most of the other thugs looked at the man with a strange look on their face but said nothing; one even going to the extent to dress the smallest of them in a diaper and putting wings on him; letting him float around the room on a levitation charm to act as a cupid.

" _I've got a dream!_

" _He's got a dream!"_

" _I've got a dream!"_

" _He's got a dream!"_

" _And I know one day romance will reign supreme!"_

The man hooked his arm with Remus' and spun the boy round carefully with a small smirk.

" _Though my face leaves people screaming, there is a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

By now everyone wanted to get into the action, calling out someone's dream or hobby that some of them had no idea about.

" _Nott would like the quit and be a florist!"_

The thug in question, had already summoned flowers with his wand and handed a bouquet to the young werewolf, who took it with a grin on his face.

" _Travers into interior design."_

Travers nodded his head and straightened a painting on the wall that his friend had knocked to the side during the brawl over the now forgotten thief.

" _Crabbe is into mime! Yaxley's cupcakes are sublime!"_

The two men stood near each other, Yaxley happily holding out his tray of cupcakes. The other man had his face painted with white paint and was pretending to be in a box.

" _Malfoy knits!"_

The man with long blond haired smiled at the little sweater he was making. Not denying the fact.

" _Macnier sews! Rowle does little puppet shows!"_

Macnier sat beside the stage of the puppet shows; slowly sewing together a little dress for a puppet. Goyle stood up from his place by the piano and pointed to the biggest of them all, his deep voice coming to the end of the little middle part of their song.

" _And Dolohov collects ceramic unicorns…."_

The big thug suddenly smiled and held up the two tiny unicorns, all the thugs nodding in agreement and support. A cough sounded from behind them all and they all turned to see Black still hanging where they left him.

"What about you?"

Black blinded down at them with a frown.

"Sorry, what about what?"

He was not so gently picked up and dropped from the nail.

"What's your dream?"

"Sorry boys, I don't sing."

As soon as the words left Black's mouth wands, swords, and knives were pointed at him dangerously. He saw no choice but to go along with this little act.

" _I have dreams like you, no really, just much less…_ uh… _touchy-feely,"_ He moved around the room, taking one of the unicorns. _"They usually happen somewhere warm and sunny~"_

With a flick of his wrist he made a tiny island, planting the unicorn on the sandy beach.

" _On an island that I own, tan, rested, and alone-_ gah!"

He found himself being held by all the thugs, hoping that had been the right answer.

" _Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"_

The thugs shouted out in glee and threw him into the air; Black just getting a glance at Remus climbing onto a table before he landed on the ground with a thud.

" _I've got a dream! I've got a dream!"_

The thugs surrounded the innocent boy as he smiled down at all of them, bursting to excitement to tell them all.

" _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower!"_

The thugs cheered, unaware of a passing shadow at the entrance of their pub.

" _Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"_

" _He's got a dream!"_

" _He's got a dream!"_

" _They've got a dream!"_

" _We've got a dream!"_

" _So out difference ain't really that extreme! We're one big team!_

Black found himself being pushed around by the thugs by the end of the song, trying to keep his balance and not fall into the fire.

" _Call us brutal!"_

" _Sick!"_

" _Sadistic!"_

" _Or grotesquely optimistic."_

" _I've got a dream!"_ Nott smirked as he sang.

" _I've got a dream!"_ The greasy haired man, sighed.

" _I've got a dream!"_ Macnier piped in

" _I've got a dream!"_ Goyle cried out for Crabbe, who had now taken the oath of mime silence.

" _I've got a dream!"_ Another thug piped in.

" _I've got a dream!"_

" _I've got a dream!"_ Remus finished with a grin on his face; oblivious to the pain that Black was being put through by the thugs.

" _Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_ Everyone threw up their hands, and drinks as the song ended with a big yeah at the end. Everyone laughing, at each other at the silly antics.

Black crawled away from Dolohov and made his way over to where Remus was standing on one of the tables. The laughter only to be cut off when the man that Goyle had sent out came back with a smile on his face.

"I've got the guards!"

With a quick hand, Black grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him off the table and away from the thugs. The guards bursting into the room just they hid behind the counter of the bar. Black didn't move; just put his arm across Remus' torso and stayed quiet. Not daring to look over the counter and see if the weird deer thing was there looking for him as well.

"Where is Black!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay song is obviously Disney by the rewrite came from another fanfiction written by Spongyllama in her fic called Magical Musical. It is a really good thing, though I changed some of it to fit this AU. Hope you enjoyed**

 **(Only reason they are singing it is because it actually happened in the movie, they sang it and it was acknowledged that it was singing.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bitten**

"Where's Black! I want him turned in now!"

The guard slammed his fist onto the counter of the bar, causing both occupants under it to jump in fear. Black going so far as to cover Remus' mouth to make sure he didn't make any noise so he could peak over it.

His grey eyes widening when he say what the palace guards brought in, with them. The dark haired, angry face Lestrange brothers; both hand cuffed and looking very pissed off. The thief quickly ducked back down under the counter and looked at Remus with big eyes.

Only freezing when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Carefully letting his eye go up the arm he landed on the face of Goyle; how cocked his head a small way to the side to point to the painting of a hog that was on the floor behind the bar.

With careful actions the thug moved behind the bar while the guards were busy with the other people in the bar. Goyle watched as the trap door to a passage opened and crawled over to the entrance with them.

Both Remus and Black looking down in awe.

"Go, live your dream."

"I will, thanks."

Goyle frowned and glared at Black.

"I was talking to him, your dream stinks."

Black felt some of his ego deflate after that and slid down into the passage quietly. Remus staying up and smiling at Goyle.

"Thank you," he whispered and gave the big man a hug before sliding down into the darkness that was the passage out of the Hogs Head.

* * *

"I believe, this is the man you are looking for."

Dolohov held up the wanted poster to the guard before pulling up the drunken, little man they still had dressed up like a cupid. The guard frowned in disgust.

"Now listen here, you, we don't have time for your games."

Another guard came back from searching the back room and shook his head.

"No sign of him, Longbottom sir."

"Hold on a second!"

The cry came from outside and the door was once again opened forcibly. A disheveled and messy guard stumbling into the pub with an intense look on his face.

"James Potter, Sir! You are alive!"

"Course I am alive! And he was here, trust me, the wand says so!"

The head guard held up his wand and started to weave through the crowd, the youngest guard watching behind Longbottom confused.

"What is he do-oomph!"

Longbottom help up his hand to silence the younger man, and ended up slapping him in the face, not that he cared to look. His eyes were trained on their head guard as he stopped by the bar and smiled like a maniac.

"There! He's there, or was there!"

"What?"

James' smile slipped off when he saw the confused look on his fellow guard's faces. With a quick hand he pushed a lever on the bar and a trap door revealed itself.

"Of course! You are a genius, James! Come on men!"

The guards hurried to get to get down into the tunnel that ran to an unknown location. James stopping before he was about to get in.

"You, Abbot! Stay and watch those two!"

With that, the head guard slipped into the passage and disappeared.

The young guard gulped and held up his sword to the both of the two criminals, not that it did much. Rudolphus moved fast and knocked the guy out; snatching the fallen sword and cutting the handcuffs on his brother's hands before the other did his.

"Get away, or go get the crown?"

With dark chuckles they pushed past the thugs and moved into the passage; leaving them staring. Unsure of the fate of the two they had sent down there to get away.

* * *

Fenir had been watching from the window since he came across this place while the thugs were in mid song. A deep scowl on his face.

Remus had left on his own accord, he looked happy, and worst of all, the idiotic cub was heading straight for the kingdom. It made him growl low, the wolf coming to the surface ready to kill everyone in the pub.

But he couldn't do that, he had to be tactical; had to find a way to get rid of Black and get Remus back into his grasp.

His golden eyes watched as the two prisoners went down into the tunnel the same way that his son and the guards had went and started to formulate a plan.

Greyback's eyes moved over to the small figure that was stumbling out of the open door and he smirked. With a quick hand he pinned the little thug to the wall and growled low.

"Where does that passage lead to?"

The drunken man whimpered and stared up at the werewolf that held him in a deadly grip.

"Wolf…"

* * *

Black and Remus walked quietly through the tunnel, well as quietly as the humming werewolf could be. The thin man's scarred and freckled face was in full happiness as he walked behind Black, watching as the man took a lit touch from the wall with mild interest.

"Well…got to say that was really something back there."

"I know right!?" Remus' face lit up like a Christmas tree at the statement, before the boy seemed to realize what he had just said and smoothed back the shaggy hair and stuck his chin in the air in a not-so-casual-but-trying-to-be-casual way.

"I mean, I know." He shrugged, Wormtail on his shoulder rolling his eyes.

They walked a few more steps in silence, Remus' bare feet and Black's boots barely leaving marks on the floor of the tunnel. Black finally broke the silence.

"So there is something I just have to ask, I know I am not supposed to ask about the scars."

"Nope."

"Or the Father."

"Uh-uh."

"And between you and me I am scared to ask about the rat."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Whatever."

Black waved his free hand in disinterest and got to his point.

"But, if you really wanted to see these lights, and get out of your tower, why haven't you done it before? Just left on your own?"

Remus stopped walking, his eyes seemingly staring ahead as he tried to find the answer he had been searching for since the beginning of this trip. Why hadn't he just left before?

"Well, I dunno...I guess I never really thought about it before?"

Remus played with the hair hanging in his face and looked away, his eyes suddenly finding interest with the wall. Black stared at him with a confused look on his face as he watched those weird eyes go full circle and land on him again, lighting with another golden spark.

"What about you, 'Regulus Black'? What is your story?"

"Uh-uh Moony, I don't do back stories."

The dark haired male shook his head and started back down the path in the tunnel, a defiant look on his face.

"Oh come on. I bet it is an interesting one."

"Nope I-"

He stopped feeling the ground shaking under their feet, his eyes moving down to the jumbling rocks. Quickly both of them turned around just in time to see the light of a wand and an angry face of the head guard, messy hair and all.

"BLACK!"

"Regulus!?"

"RUN!"

With a quick hand he grabbed the thin wrist of Remus and bolted down the tunnel away from the advancing army and hopefully towards the exit.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, I had a brain fart about the movie and I forgot the bring it to my grandmothers. So I was stalled, and even as I get home I am still stalled because I don't think I got that last part completely right but 'meh'. It is around the same basis of what happened. And the story line will keep changing from here anyway. So hopefully you are still interested enough in this story to be reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And this is where I am REALLY diverging from the origanal plot line as Remus does NOT have really long hair and year. Got to make conveniences for them I guess. But hey, I UPDATED WOO~**

* * *

 **Bitten**

James and his team of guards hurried down the tunnel as fast as they could, boots thumping on the dirt tunnel's path. His eyes behind his glasses hard and locked on the prize that he knew was slowly getting away, the light of the torch the thief was carrying coming closer.

Voices flitting back to them.

"…guess it is just-"

The voice of the unknown person was cut off as the guards rounded the corner the lights of their wands lighting the tunnel more.

"Regulus!?"

The boy next to the thief looked at the dark haired male in shock, looking for answers.

"Black!" James roared the name, charging forward from his team.

"Run!"

Black grabbed the thin male's wrist and they both sprinted down the tunnel's passage way.

* * *

Remus kept up the best he could, his ears picking up on the shouting from behind him and pounding of the men who were chasing's footsteps. He held on to his frying pan tightly as they reached the exit to the tunnel, skidding to a stop at the edge of a cliff that they ended at. They seemed to be by the dam, the whole area being a dried ravine.

Below them two bulky men, almost looking the same, broke out and glared up at them making both Black and Remus step away from the cliff edge.

"Regulus, who's that?"

"They don't like me."

Black hurried toward the tunnel again, hoping to take one of the side tunnels when the palace guards appeared, swords and wands pointing at them.

"Who are they!?"

"They don't like me either."

A deer seemed to spring from behind the barricade of guards and glare at the two threateningly, Black pushed Remus behind him. A protective stance being taken.

"Regulus, who's tha-"

"Look, Moony, let's just assume everyone here really doesn't like me okay? And get past this before more people that don't like me appear."

Remus looked around, smiling a little when he spotted a ladder, pushing his frying pan into Sirius' grasp he ran towards it.

"Take this."

"Wha-? Wait! Moony!"

Remus scurried up the ladder fast, not that the guards were focused on him. The skinny werewolf easily making his easily making his way up and across the beam he now found himself on to the other rock face.

The guards took the distraction of their criminal as an advantage and charged him, Black working on instinct and waving his arm and hitting them with the frying pan he had been given by Remus. The younger guards trying to duck but falling fast, Longbottom charging at him with his wand and the metal the pan was made out of deflecting them.

A cocky grin spreading on the thief's face as the second-in-command fell to the ground at his feet.

"Aw man, I have got to get me one of there!"

"Stupefy!"

The shout came from nowhere and Sirius was lucky enough to have blocked with the pan as he turned to the voice and stared at the captain of the guard, the animagus.

"You're that annoying stag, aren't you?"

The man only glared behind his glasses, pointing his wand at him.

"Fine them, ungarud!"

He deflected the spells and tried swinging at the guard, the cliff-face becoming a light show from the colors of the magic that was being deflected. Black slowly making his way backwards towards the ladder just as the frying pan was knocked from his hands and skidded away with the cry of Expelliarmus from his foe.

Black stared at the pan, his pale face getting paler and ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, how about two out of three?"

The nervous grin on the thief's face dropping when the wand was jabbed at his throat.

"Reg!"

Black's grey eyes locked onto Remus, who was calling him from above the ladder, the rat that had been perched on his shoulder gone. Suddenly the head guard fell with the echoed clang of the kitchen ware onto the ground and behind him stood Peter Pettigrew.

"Come on, Regulus, no time to lose. Get up the ladder."

Black didn't need to be told twice as the guards slowly came too and the messy haired head guard clutched his skull. The thief scurrying up the ladder with Peter close behind him, the blond breaking the ladder off just as they got to the top.

Remus hurried back over to the rock followed closely by Reg and Peter, and angry shout coming from below as once again a deer stood in place of the head guard and was kicking a beam down that looked long enough to cross.

Black wasted no time, hurrying down the rocks to the ground. Making sure to glance at the Lestrange Brothers before looking up when he heard a crash. The board the deer had been kicking had fallen and reached the other side and the animal with the guards were crossing fast.

Peter, back into a rat, scrambled onto Remus shoulder.

"Come on, Moony! Jump!"

Black held out his arms just as the first hoof reached the rock. Remus wasted no time and leapt off the rock. The back of his shirt almost being caught by the deer's teeth as he took a swipe. Wind rushing around the oversized tunic before he landed not so gracefully in Black's arms.

Groaning was coming from the dam that they had been near, and they both looked at each other in fear. No need for instructions as Black put his travel mate down and they both ran, just as the dam burst.

The water's roar drowning out all other sounds, as they dashed for another cave hoping it would bring them out of this dried up ravine and closer to their destination.

Outside cave the water shook the earth making many wooden plants and things fall. The guard and the one deer being swept off their feet by the dirty water racing towards them. The Lestrange brothers also vanishing with the tide.

Soon the whole ravine was filled with water once again, washing away what had once been the dam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bitten**

The ground shook under their feet from the amount of water settling back into the ravine, water starting to form over the top of the ground in the cave they had found safety in. Remus and Black scrambled away from the entrance as the shaking of the earth brought rocks and a large support beam down to cover the entrance trapping them inside.

Their hope of their being an exit dashed as the came to nothing but a pile of rocks and no look of escape. The water filling up fast and replacing the oxygen, thanks to the assumption that the whole ravine outside of their cave was covered in water.

"No, no, no, no!" Remus scrambled up the pile, eyes wide in fear as he tried to get one of the rocks loose, water splashing around his thin ankles. Banging the handle of the pan on the rocks in vain to get them loose.

The dirty water starting to reach their waste line as Black dives down looking for some hidden exit serval times, only to come up breathless. His hand looking for a brace on the wall and slipping due to the water, giving him a scrape along his palm.

"It's no use, I can't see anything down there."

Remus' already wide eyes seemed to widen in fear, he placed Peter on the highest rock before diving down under the water to see if he could see anything in the dark, and fast growing water around them. Arms wrapping around him in the darkness and pulling him back up.

"There is no point. It's pitch-black down there. Don't even think my wand could light the way."

Tears started to fill the hazel eyes as he struggled out of Black's grip, a hand running though the shaggy waves, "This is all my fault. H-he was right I never should have done this."

A sob escaped Remus' mouth, his mind going straight to the person he had dragged into this mess. How could he so selfishly do this to him, drag him to his death?

"I-I'm so sorry, Regulus."

"Sirius."

Remus blinked, wiping away a tear, "What?"

Black stared at the dark wall, the water having reached their mid torso, "My real name; it's Sirius Black. Thought someone should know before…"

Last confessions, minor things that never would have gotten the light of day if it wasn't for this being their last breathes.

Remus bit his lip thought hard, "Huh, I'm a werewolf."

Sirius seemed to do a double take, grey eyes widening, "What?"

Remus looked up, like an idea just struck him. "I'm a werewolf and it is close to the full!"

A crazed smile seemed to spread over Remus' face, eyes seeming to go from that innocent brown to full gold just as the water gurgled around them and took out the last of the oxygen. Sirius' eyes opened underwater and he almost let out the air he had saved.

Remus' eyes were glowing bright with a feral gold, his hand grabbing the rat before he took Sirius' hand and swam him over to the lowest part of the cave. Sirius' unhurt palm landed on some loose rocks and the thief understood.

No time to think about the werewolf he had with him, only time to help pull the rocks out and break through.

* * *

Sirius' hand breached into the fresh air first, his hand scrambling fast to pull the last of the rocks out, setting free the pressure of the water as they tumbled into a stream. Both quickly swimming to the surface and taking in the fresh air as they scrambled to hold onto the shore.

"We made it," a dopey smile was on Remus' face as he pulled himself up. Shaking his head in a dog-like manner and getting water droplets everywhere.

Sirius' face went from pressed into the soft mud of the bank to staring straight at whatever part of the forest they had arrived in.

"He's a werewolf," he mutters.

"We did it, we lived!" Remus laughed, wringing out the red tunic he had been wearing.

Sirius seemed deaf to whatever his werewolf companion had said as his attention locked onto the rat that was shaking out his brown fur next to him.

"I did not see that coming…"

"Sirius?"

"Why is he a werewolf!"

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius' attention snapped away from the rat and locked his grey eyes onto the now perfectly brown ones. No longer the beast could be seen, and it was hard to see how this perfectly innocent looking boy could be the monsters he had been taught to fear.

"I'm…not just a werewolf…"

Remus said those words a little hesitantly, but Sirius' attention was brought to the smirking rat beside him.

"Why is it smiling at me?" Sirius whimpered out.

Remus only huffing a breath of annoyance and stomping over, grabbing Sirius' arms and fully pulling him out of the river.

* * *

Fenir stared at his nails, now more like claws. It seemed the older that Remus got the shorter time it took from him to becoming less human and more beast. He scraped one of the long nails down the bark of a tree, his ears picking up on the banging sound of the exit he had been told the passage would lead to.

His claws bared he almost sprung when the trap door opened but stopped seeing the thugs that guards had brought into that pub instead. Both dripping wet, and very angry.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that Black!"

The older one it seemed said, turning and helping his brother fully out. A scowl on his crazed face.

"Come on, we'll cut him off at the kingdom and get back the crown."

Fenir quickly pulled the crown out of the satchel he had taken from the tower, stepping out into the open.

"You mean this crown?"

The two thugs turned, a wand being drawn fast as well as a sword. Fenir only chuckling darkly and throwing it to the ground at their feet.

"No need for that, but if that is all you wanted then guess I can be on my way. I was going to offer you something that is worth so much more than that stupid trinket. The crown wasn't even the best part but oh well, have fun with that."

Greyback barely turned around before the man fell into his trap.

"What is the best part?"

Fenir chuckled darkly, the shadow hiding everything but his eyes, "It involves revenge on Regulus Black."

The dark grin that was on the werewolf's face spread onto their faces as well, and Fenir chuckled darkly. Stepping back into the opening and telling them exactly what he had in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the slow updates on this but there is a reason. It is a side project, I write when I can on this. With the goal being a chapter a month at the LEAST. Still it is moving along, I am trying to figure out the plans for it at this point as we are falling close to needing alternatives for what the movie has but the plot is good and Sirius has a name, I jut want them to kiss already, but meh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bitten**

"Okay you are being weirdly silent as you observe my scrape and observe it-hey!" Sirius grimaced, almost pulling his hand away from the careful fingers when they brushed the red mark. Remus' hold tightening on his wrist to keep it there.

"Sorry…" Remus didn't take his eyes off the injury, biting his lip. Sirius was starting to take note that is one of the worst habits this guy could possibly have; adding that with back of the neck rubbing and the far off looks the brown speckled eyes of the werewolf would get.

"Just, please don't freak out…" Remus licked his lips, which was another habit Sirius was hating, and watched as Remus covered the scrape with his hand. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth, a clear voice reciting something that seemed to be rehearsed.

" _Sun go back in time, Moon shine once again, make the clock reverse, and bring back what once was mine. Hide the beast within, change the face of time, bring back what once was lost, and bring back what once was mine."_

Sirius stared at the werewolf before looking down at his hand, staring when a faint glow came from between the long fingers, his eyes flicking over to their third traveling companion. The blond guy leaning against a tree only smirked and flicked his eyes to the hand, confident smile on his round face.

" _What once was mine,"_ Remus finished, and a wave of something magical washed over Sirius making him see gold for a second.

Slowly Remus removed his hands and Sirius stared at his now healed palm. The skin fine and unblemished like there never was a scrape there at all.

Shakily he lifted the hand to his face, staring at the palm. Turning it over to show the other side, and still seeing another. Everything he had learned didn't line up suddenly, a werewolf with magic; very powerful magic at that since it required no wand to perform.

Blacks' breath quickened, a small squeak escaping him as he almost cried out in shock.

"Please don't freak out!"

Remus held up his hands, a pleading look on his face. Grey eyes flicking from the concerned and scared face to the round face of the rat animagus. The thief's mouth clicked shut as he gave a very thin smile, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the knee to rest his chin on his hand.

As soon as he resting his chin there he moved it away, still feeling the strange feeling of the magic surging through him.

"I-I wasn't going to freak out, j-just inquire on how long you have had this magical ability and how you have learned to do such a charm?"

Sirius had hoped his voice would have stayed on a calm, smooth level but it seemed to crack every few syllables. Grey eyes blinking innocently as the werewolf shifted nervously on the log they were sitting on a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Light brown eyebrows scrunching together as he searched for a good answer.

"I dunno, forever I guess?" Remus gave a nervous laugh, shrugging his shoulders. Fingers linked behind his neck as he tilted his head toward his traveling companion, a smile on his face.

"Father said when I was younger I showed signs of magic ability fast, but then I was bit and my parents didn't want something like me they threw me out."

Remus' hand slowly went down and pulled the tunic back a little showing the top of a bite mark that was on his left shoulder, seeming to stretch down past Sirius' ability to see. What the thief guessed was it reached near the hip bones. All too soon the scarred, pale skin was covered up by the red of the tunic and Remus continued talking.

"He took me in, and found that the magic that I had been born with hadn't been destroyed like my birth parents, deciding if anyone found out that I had magical ability and had lycanthrope they may use me like a freak show or try to kill me thinking I would do harm. I had to be protected and that is why…"

Remus faltered, fingers picking at a loose yellow thread on the tunic. "And that is why I never left the…I-"

"That is why you never left that tower…" Sirius finished, his tone soft. His silver-blue eyes staring at the fidgeting teen in front of him, "And you are still going to go back?"

"No! I mean, yes…uh, It's complicated," Remus smiled, the nervousness easily there but also a faint blush on the guy's scarred and freckled cheeks. Brown eyes scrambling around in the darkening skies for the answer on where to go next, the nervous smile turning into a teasing grin.

Bare feet pushing him a little closer to Sirius, the wavy brown hair flowing down to touch his shoulder as he tilted his head at him.

"So, Sirius Black, huh?"

The teasing tone was not lost to Sirius' ears, the cool and collected thief's turn to sit up more and look away in embarrassment, "Oh you don't want to hear the sad and lonely take of Sirius Black, it is kind of a tragedy thinking back on it. Not a good campfire side tale."

Sirius turned his head back to find Remus closer than he had been initially, their knees almost touching. A brown rat now perched on his shoulder, and his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at Sirius expectantly.

"Okay," Sirius relented, a small smile on his aristocratic face.

"My brother, Regulus, and I grew up in the highest part of society you could get in the kingdom, as close as you could get to the king and his men. You think it would be great but when you have so much money and power it leaves you wanting more.

"We used to play these games when we were younger, great adventures of us traveling to far away islands and getting riches and fighting rogues. Getting all the adoration and love that we never got from out up stuck parents."

Sirius grinned at the fond memory, his eyes sparkling brightly before they started to fade.

"I got more rowdy and rebellious as I got older but Reg, he fit more into my mother's plan for us even though he was the younger. I never fit in to their ways so I ran away when I turned sixteen," Sirius hung his head, a sad expression crossing his face, "Regulus disappeared two years later, now claimed dead. My parents are most likely dead now as well, but here I am living the dream. Living the way I want."

Sirius sat up and sent his best grin at Remus, "Took Regulus' name to try and make it up to him, bring him on the adventure I promised him when we were younger. Something I never could."

The grin slackened seeing round, bright eyes staring at him; grey eyes looking away and gazing at the fire wood pile that hadn't been lit.

"You can't tell anyone about this, I have a reputation and a family to hide from you know. For all they know, Sirius died at the age of sixteen."

"Wouldn't want you to hurt your reputation, now would we?" Remus' tone was light but his eyes were still heavy with an emotion Sirius just couldn't grasp.

"Well this fake reputation is all a man has in the end you know," Sirius bumped his shoulder teasingly against Remus' making the werewolf laugh. The brown haired boy doing it right back, both of them getting into a small pushing war until Remus almost fell off the log and Sirius caught him with an arm pulling him close to him.

Both staring straight into each other's eyes, a faint blush making its way onto pale cheeks; Sirius' arm frozen holding the bare footed boy close to him before he quickly let go and stood up.

"I...um," Sirius gulped, a hand running through his hair, "I should…think, think we need more firewood…and maybe something to eat."

Sirius began moving fast out of the clearing towards the woods they were surrounded by, Remus' voice stopping him.

"Hey," Remus shifted nervously on the log, smiling at Sirius all the same. "For the record, I live Sirius Black better than Regulus."

Sirius blinked, a smile worming his way onto his face, "You are one of the few."

Sirius kept his gaze locked on the werewolf, one foot in the dark shadows of the forest that surrounded their clearing, "Thanks though; means a lot."

Sirius caught Remus' smile before he turned away leaving the brown haired boy sitting on the log with the rat sitting next to him, blue eyes glancing between them before getting a small knowing look.

"Well I thought he'd never leave," a gruff voice shook Remus from his thoughts and made his blood chill. The young werewolf jumping up and staring wide eyed at his father, taking a small step back. Wormtail giving a small squeak and hiding under the leaves and brush that were scattered across the ground.

"Father!?"

"Hello Pup," Fenir grinned; the large wolf stepping out into the light. The light of the almost full moon making the feral eyes seem more intimidating in the evening light.

"But…y-you…I, I, I…how did you find me?"

Fenir walked towards him, practically stalking the young wolf. The gaze of the older not releasing the younger from his hold.

"Oh I just followed the scent and sounds of sweet and utter betrayal," Fenir growled low, now standing in front of his pup.

"Father-"

"We are going home, Remus. Now." Fenir's tone was firm, eyes narrowing at the cub.

"No, y-you don't understand. I've been on this more incredible journey and seen and learned so much," Remus' eyes sparkled brightly with excitement, a dopey smile making its way onto his face, "I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief I am so proud," Greyback growled, a large hand grabbing the thin arm. "Come on, Remus."

"But Father I think…" Remus pulled his arm out of the hold and bit his lip, "I think he likes me." The dopey smile on the boy's face only getting wider.

Fenir's eyes widened, staring at the cub that he had raised and groomed into the perfect heir for so long. The boy had grown attached to the thief on a level Greyback had not expected, a sneer making its way onto his face.

"Likes you? Likes you?" Greyback laughed, no humor in it only hold harsh air, "Please, Remus that is demented."

"But-"

"Look at you, you think he is impressed?" Greyback's face went from a sneer to a dramatic look, a despaired look on his face. "This is why you never should have left."

His steps started to circle the smaller werewolf, eyes staying trained on the blank scarred face.

"Cub, this whole romance you have invented just proves you are too naïve and vulnerable to be here."

A large hand grabbing Remus' shoulder from behind and spinning the red tunic waving in the darkening light. The claws tightening on the thin shoulders, eyes shadowed by the fringe of the older man's hair.

"Look at you! You think that he's impressed?"

A hardened expression came over Remus' face as the grip softened and slid down the younger werewolf's arms softly. Fenir's gaze softening, "Don't be a dummy, and come with me puppy. Father knows-"

"No!" Remus pulled his arms away, taking a step away from his father, a cold glare in his gold flecked eyes.

Fenir blinked in shock, never had Remus said no to him. Not since he was a troublesome toddler, "No?"

Another moment of thinking and a smirk made its way on to his face as he stalked towards Remus, satisfied when he saw Remus start to back up. Bare feet stumbling on the grassy floor of the forest.

"Oh, is that how it is? Remus knows best. Remus is so mature now, such a clever grown-up wolf. Yes, Remus knows best. Fine! If you are sure go ahead and give him this!"

Fenir reached under his dark cloak and pulled out the brown satchel, holding it up into the light. Loving the way Remus' eyes lit up in fear.

"H-How did you-?"

"This is why he's here!" Fenir reached into the satchel and held up the crown, watching as it glinted in the light. "Don't let him deceive you! Give him and watch you'll see!"

Fenir thrust the crown into Remus' hands, the thin hands curling around the metal, staring up in defiance to the older wolf. Almost fully gold eyes narrowed as he tried to look intimidating.

"I will."

Fenir only chuckled darkly, still holding the satchel.

"Trust me, cub," with a snap of his fingers he was in Remus' face, "That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so! No, Remus knows best! So, if he is such a dream boat, go and put him to the test!"

He looped the strap to the satchel around his shoulders, trapping Remus in the leather strap. The younger wolf doing his best to stand his ground as Fenir drew him closer to him, the dark shadows of the forest making the older man look very menacing.

Fenir spun Remus around a little, disorienting the young cub's senses. Releasing the strap so it hung loosely off Remus' shoulder. Greyback already moving back towards the shadow of the forest from which he appeared.

"Father wait-"

"If he's lying, don't come crying! Father knows best!"

As fast as Greyback appeared he was gone out of Remus sight, leaving the werewolf alone in the woods. Hand holding tightly to the crown that was being held close to his chest and staring at where he had last seen the menacing figure of his father.

"So…"

The approaching voice of Sirius broke Remus' thoughts, the boy scrambling to push the expensive jewelry in the satchel and stuff the leather bag into the open end of the log so it was hidden from view. Placing Wormtail on it trusting the friend to guard it.

He would do what his father had said, give it to Sirius; just not yet. Sometime down the road, most likely.

Remus wasn't seated on the log when Sirius broke through the tree line, the thin man staring at the dark patch of shadows that Fenir had disappeared into.

"Hey, am I going to get like super strength in this hand or something because I am not going to lie. That would be totally awesome."

Sirius' arms were filled with logs, his eyes fully catching Remus staring into nothing. A frown replacing the playful look he had emerged with, "You all right, Moony?"

"Huh!?" Remus turned around, glancing back once more before running a hand through the already shaggy mess the guy called hair. "Oh yeah just, uh, lost in thought I guess."

Remus gave a weak smile, feeling relieved when Sirius shrugged and finished building their campfire. Lighting it with a flick of his wand, which he pulled from his boot. Mentally cursing himself for not remembering he had it sooner.

His mind quickly taken back to the topic he had been discussing, one-sidedly, when he reached their little camp.

"Because, I mean, super human good looks; always had them-born with it I would say. But getting super-strength? Can you imagine what I could do with that!?"

Remus laughed lightly glancing back at where he hid the satchel, turning his gaze to the ranting Sirius Black when the man sat beside him with a wide smile.

In the bushes of the forest, three pairs of eyes watched. Fenir catching the shoulder of the one of the two twins he had recruited, a wicked grin on his face as he watched the little camp scene.

"Patience boys," he growled, "All good things come to those, who wait."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bitten**

Water; that was the first thing Sirius was aware of as he slowly came into the conscious world from his slumber. The cold water dripping onto his face from something above where he slept on the ground under the large three they had set up camp.

Slowly a grey eyes opened and he looked up, finding four legs that led to a very wet and angry looking deer.

Sirius stared into the hazel eyes and smirked a little, seeing the state of the animal.

"I hope you are here to apologize."

Grey eyes closed back, waiting for the man to turn back and give him the apology he deserved. What he didn't expect was the animal to bite down on his boot and start dragging him across the forest floor.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Let me go!"

The shouting coming from the thief was enough to wake up the werewolf whom was sleeping soundly at the base of the tree. The guy looking around confused before spotting the scene in front of him; leaping up to take action.

"Hey! No! Stop!"

Remus reached and grabbed Sirius under the arms trying to tug the thief away from the angry deer that was glaring at him and tugging more on the boot. The man between them becoming a tug-a-war rope. The animal holding tighter and shaking Sirius like a rag doll, though that helped with the werewolf's tugs as he pulled the thief free and both fell to the ground.

The rouge deer standing there for a second very confused with a boot in his mouth. The animal spit it out and changed before their eyes into an equally wet and fuming man who pulled out his wand and started to charge for the young boy standing between the criminal and the guard himself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, no! No!" Remus put himself between the man and Sirius, hands raised as he tried to calm the guard. The shock of an animal turning into a person wasn't that big for him with Peter doing it all the time. He could feel the little rat scramble up his back and rest on his head.

"Let me through," the guard growled, eyes locked on Sirius.

"Hey, I said stop!"

The man halted, unsure why. The boy's voice wasn't that intimidating in itself but the authority it held made him waver. Hazel eyes locking onto him and staring unsure on the next action.

"Good," Remus grinned, "Now drop the weapon."

James pulled his wand arm back, if this boy thought-

"I said drop it!"

Something dangerous flashed behind those wide brown eyes that made the guard drop the wand and hold his hands up in surrender. Hazel eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared at this boy, eyes moving up to find a smirking rat.

The tenseness in the boy's face left and he grinned, hurrying over and smiling at the man.

"Now I think we can have a civil conversation, don't you? I'm Remus."

A hand stuck out and the man took it, shaking it slowly and unsurely, the authority gone he could see the genuine innocence in this young scarred man.

"James Potter, captain of the royal guard…you do know that you have been with a criminal all this time?"

James' eyes locked onto the man pressed against the tree, finding he had snuck over and retrieved his boot. Freezing when he felt the guard looking at him.

"Yes, I got that from the terribly done wanted posters," Remus shrugged, laughing. "You must be exhausted from chasing him all over the place, aren't you?"

James rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed smile appearing on his face, "Yeah, a little."

"Under appreciated as well for all this effort," Remus frowned, sadness over his face.

James was really starting to like this guy, obviously he knew what James had been going through. Maybe he was just sucked into this mess, being used as a shield for this guy. Probably some innocent guy the thief kidnapped for some reason.

"Look, I am going to have to ask you something…" Remus bit his lip nervously, playing with his fingers, "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life and…well, I am going to have to ask you not to arrest him today?"

"Wha-"

Remus held his hands up, bracing for an attack and ready to interject the guard, "Just for the next twenty-four hours okay? Then you can chase and fight each other to your little hearts content."

"What, but Moony-"

The barefooted teen turned and sent a glare at the thief, the guard's eyes widening when he say Black give a sigh of defeat and stand up. The man walking over and standing beside the other man, holding his hand out for a shake.

Remus took a step back, smile on his freckled face as he rocked on his heels.

"It's also my birthday," Remus muttered into the air, a giddy laugh almost escaping him, "Thought you should know…"

James glanced at the giddy teen and then back to the thief before huffing, and taking the hand of his sworn enemy. Tightening the grip a little tighter than necessary, the bells from the nearby kingdom luring the curious werewolf away and leaving them alone.

Black's eyes following the retreating form before he felt a stinging pain in his gut and fell to the ground, James laughing over him fist still raised.

"Once twenty-four hours is up, Black, you are mine."

Grabbing his wand he moved to follow the birthday boy, breaking through the tree line to find the path into the kingdom was close, the bridge stretching across the Great Lake it was nestled in. The castle on the hill like a shining beacon over the village homes.

Remus stood at the edge of the bridge staring wide eyed at the place he had dreamed of forever, the place where the floating lights came from. A grin spreading on his face, and threatening to stretch his face out wide.

He hurried onto the bridge, laughing at the feeling of the smooth stones against his bare feet. Correction from yesterday, today was the best day ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bitten**

Remus stared in awe as he stepped on the bridge and started for the kingdom, the shining lights of the village drawing him in. His heart pounding in his chest as he walked, the smooth stone and morning light tickling every nerve in his body.

Sirius and James walked behind the young birthday boy, both glaring at each other from their corner of their eyes. As they crossed the bridge a poster caught Sirius' attention, breaking his eye contact so he could snatch it off the wall.

The white parchment of the wanted poster quickly being crumbled up, the man barely glanced at the guard before stuffing the ball down the messy haired wizard's shirt. A smug smile on the thief's face as he started to follow Remus closer, only to freeze mid step when the paper ball came back and hit him in the back of the head.

Sirius swung at the guard, hoping to break the glasses off his face. James blocked the blow fast, grabbing Sirius' grip and twisting the arm. A squeak caught both of their attention and the two men looked up and stared at the man that had once been a rat.

The blond man shook his head, blue eyes narrowing in a way that told them to behave. Quickly Sirius and James parted, pushing each other roughly in a not so friendly way. Peter only shook his head and moved ahead to lock his arm with Remus'.

"Come on, Rem, time to have the best birthday ever."

Remus' eyes lit up with joy as Peter pulled him ahead and past the gate that led into the kingdom. The whole place was filled with life as the place seemed to be decorated like a festival was in town. Banners, and flags hung happily in colors of purple and blue. A silver moon shining in the middle very near the full.

Remus grinned, the first signs of fangs shining brightly in the morning light. Peter holding him close as busy men and women hurried about the streets. Many of them bumping into the werewolf as he tried to stay back and away from the new faces and creatures that were surrounding him.

A few owls breaking from their cages and flying into his range of vision making him lose his grip on his friend and stumble back till he fell into the a bench next to the fountain. The werewolf blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"You okay, mister?"

A child's face came into view, her hair a bright pink and swirling into brown curls.

"Uh, yes, yes…sorry…"

Remus scrambled up, standing in front of her awkwardly a blush crossing his face when the girl giggled.

"You're funny," She reached around and picked out of her basket a little chain of flowers. "Take it, it is a gift."

Remus smiled kindly, taking the small crown and placing it on his head. Taking the girl's hand and giving a small bow.

"Thank you, M'lady, for this marvelous gift. I shall treasure it always and think of you every time I see it."

The girl laughed, her hair changing fast into a light pink and short, "Welcome."

Remus let go of her hand, searching the crowd for his party. Sirius breaking through the crowd fast and grabbing his hand, pulling him away from the fountain.

"Don't wander off again, your rat is having a fit without you."

"Sorry," Remus smiling bashfully as he let himself be led further into the kingdom; a shy blush dusting his freckled as he stared at their locked hands. Sirius led them to a market place, where the main crowd seemed to be. Everywhere Remus looked there were people smiling and laughing; celebrating a day that was shared with his own birthday.

Remus took the reins of the leading, hurrying over to a stand where fresh fruit was being sold. Wide eyes looking over the bright, shiny surfaces of the apples, pears, and plums. Looking back at Sirius when he felt cold metal being pressed into his palm.

The thief only looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Buy what you want, it is your birthday."

Remus' face lit up as he quickly chose an apple and a pear but the sound of music caught his ears just as he was about to take them, a shining light drawing his attention away. The fruit he had just bought falling back into the merchant's hands as he walked over to the mosaic that caught his eyes.

It was easy to tell these people were noble, their crowns and material the portrait was made of easily told that. The man's eyes a dark brown, and the queens a rich green. Both were smiling happily and leaning against each other. In the queens arms she held a baby, a moon around his neck and eyes a perfect combination of them both. Light brown curls falling into the young one's face.

Remus' eyes brows crinkled together in confusion as he stared at mosaic, watching as people sometimes came and laid flowers at the base.

"For the lost prince," a toddler seemed to have to explain to his mother as he put the flower down. The red headed women only smiling at her son as she led him away back to the festivity.

"Remus, you need to check this out!"

Peter's voice broke Remus' concentration, looking back to his old friend standing there and smiling at him; a hand out in invitation. Remus took it, a smile stretching back onto his face as Peter led him from the mysterious mosaic and to the middle of the square where chalk and people were drawing on the ground.

"No way," Remus grinned, looking at his friend.

Peter now holding out some different colored chalks, "Maybe it is time to finish that painting?"

Remus laughed, arms twining tightly around Peter as he hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Wormtail, for everything."

Peter stood their shocked for a second before hugging back, patting his friend's back, "No problem, Remmy. Now, draw."

Remus laughed and took the chalk, finding a free space and starting to draw. The moon was all over the place and the colors seemed to fly as he started to sketch. Sirius coming over, arms carrying the fruit and being trailed by James.

The guard glancing around every once in a while in case of any of his fellow guardsmen came close enough to spot who he was near. Hazel eyes glancing once or twice and the intricate design the strange boy was sketching on the ground.

The shining silver of the moon spreading out and fading into a light purple, then darkening into blue and black. Shining gold and silver stars spread out and made constellations.

James walked off a few times to divert his men's path, wondering how he got involved in this scheme.

Remus sat up after he was done, wiping the sweat off his brown and leaving a mark of blue there. Sirius smiling at him in amazement, helping him up and whipping the streak away carefully with a handkerchief.

"Come on, let's get some dinner."

Remus smiled shyly and nodded, letting Sirius lead him away. Eyes glancing over at the small rat that had scampered up his arm; whiskers tickling the boy's cheek. Sirius led them over to a stand where the man was selling various foods, already counting out his money for things he wanted to introduce Remus to.

Music started to fill the market place and he wasn't aware of the wayward werewolf that started to follow it. The gold flecked eyes locked onto the minstrels as they started to play; with a bounce in his step Remus grinned at them.

Starting to dance around the square, his hand reaching out and beckoning the people that were starting to make a small circle. A woman in green robes laughed merrily and took to the beckoning, carefully taking the hand to a bearded gentlemen and starting a small dance.

Remus pulled in young woman with bright red hair, spinning her around gleefully and both laughing loudly. People joining in quickly after that, the dance uniting the various people in the kingdom's square.

Sirius turned around, his arms full of food and stared at the scene. His feet moving him and standing next to James as he watched. Peter, now a man again, walked and stood next to Sirius taking a roll from the man's pile.

"You should join him."

Sirius did a double take to Peter, "Join-? No, I don't dance."

"James!"

Sirius watched as Remus reached out quickly and grabbed the guard's hands, pulling him into the dance. Trading partners so the messy haired guard was now dancing with the red headed woman; the wizard's tough exterior changing into one of bashfulness as he danced with the young woman.

Sirius letting out a barking laugh at the sigh, eating a roll himself, "Seems Jamie boy found himself a girlfriend."

"And you?"

"And me what about me?"

Sirius tore his eyes away from Remus, looking at Peter confused, "And me? What about me?"

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up to find Remus bouncing on his toes, the werewolf's hands outstretched as he beckoned for him to join. Sirius shook his head, trying to refuse but found the food tumbling from his arms as he was pushed at Remus.

Remus grabbing his hands and leading him in the first steps of the dance before they were broken apart by different partners. As the music picked up, the sometimes found each other in the mess but were dragged away.

Sirius getting frustrated that he was constantly blocked from dancing with this boy and Remus just looking a little sorry and laughing along with his new partner. The sun slowly started to set and the music seemed to be reaching its end.

Sirius finally got hold of Remus' hand and spun him close just as the music ended and the people around them cheered wildly. Both of them breathing fast as they stared at each other, the area around them fading into nothing almost as they wondered what they would do next.

"To the boats!"

The cry shocked them out of their little trance, both jumping back fast.

"So, uh…"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"Yeah, boats."

Sirius took Remus's hand in his own and gently led him away from the square and the dispersing people and toward the docks.

"Wait here," Sirius didn't give Remus a chance to say anything before he disappeared. Remus sitting on one of the posts as he watched a few larger ships and smaller boats float into the water. The werewolf catching sight of the red headed woman and James talking near the pier, both laughing and seeming happy.

"All aboard that are coming aboard."

"No way," Remus grinned, jumping up. His eyes spotting the small form of Wormtail as the rat balanced on one of the benches in the gondola. Sirius stood up slowly, the boat rocking as he held out a hand; his smile brightening his face when Remus took it and he helped Remus sat down carefully.

"Hey James!"

James jumped and looked at the thief, still holding the girls hands.

"Don't go getting distracted with snogging her, you want to take things slow," Sirius laughed, rowing out in the bay.

"Black!"

Sirius saluted the man and kept rowing; a little faster as if expecting the guard to jump in and chase him. The red head giggling next to him, and hugging James' arm; leaning up to place a small kiss on his cheek. The guard's face turning red as he held her close.

Remus turned his attention away focusing on the small lights of the boats and the excitement and fear of what was about the happen. His dream finally coming true.

* * *

 **A/N: Get your At Last I See The Light ready, next chapter is a lovely one and needs the song to feel complete**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bitten**

"Where are we going?"

Remus looked away from the darkening sky and focused his attention on the man rowing them out into the bay and away from the kingdom; a few lights making the buildings sparkle with life.

"Well, this is the best day of your life so I wanted you needed a decent seat."

"Ah," Remus nodded, turning his attention to the darkened kingdom behind them. Fear starting to cloud the excitement he had felt at the start of this journey. He was actually here and now, what would happen next? Was this really worth it?

His heel touched the hidden satchel in the boat, eyes glancing at Wormtail. The little rat balancing on the edge of the boat.

Sirius frowned at the reaction, he expect more jumping and almost falling into the water not such a subdued thing from the boy. He stopped rowing and pulled the oars in.

"You alright, Moony?"

"I'm terrified," Remus whispered, looking away from the kingdom and landing his eyes on Sirius. His hand bunched in his red tunic.

"Why?"

Remus struggled slightly to find the words, fingers twisting the fabric he was wearing.

"I've been watching this out a window my whole life and now I am here, no longer dreaming about what it will be like when I see them. What if…what if it isn't how I dreamed it would be like?"

"It will be, Remus," Sirius reached out and took the werewolf's hand keeping his grey eyes locked the glowing gold.

"What if it is though, everything I dreamed? What happens then, what do I do next?"

Sirius smiled kindly, rubbing a soothing circle on the back of the hand, "That is the good part, I guess. You get to find a new dream."

Remus nodded slowly, trusting this man's words. Focusing on the soft touches of Sirius' thumb as he tried to calm his nerves.

* * *

Up in the palace, Queen Hope fixed her hair back trying not to focus on the touches of grey that were appearing around her temple. Eighteen years without seeing their son, and every second hurt her so much. They hadn't tried to have another child, their little boy had barely come as it was.

The queen rose from her seat and made her way out of her chamber, walking down the hall and towards the balcony where the lantern and her husband was waiting.

King Lyall stood by the doors to the balcony, his head down as he stared at his hands. Hope gave him a sad look and lifted his head, wiping away the tear that had escaped her husband's eyes. Smoothing down his robes and giving him a small kiss.

"Together."

Lyall nodded, taking her arm and facing the doors. The guards opened them and the king and queen stepped into the night. A single lantern was tethered to the table, already lit and ready to float away. On it was a painted crescent moon.

They both moved towards it and gently held both sides. Hope released a shaky breath as she lifted up, the silk binds releasing as the lantern flew up away from the castle and to the hope that one day their baby would come home.

* * *

A reflection in the water caught the corner of Remus' eyes and made him break his gaze of Sirius. He stared at the little light and looked up to find its source, gasping when he saw the first little light slowly float into the sky from the darkened form of the castle.

Excitement started to flow through him fast as he scrambled from his seat for the closest end of the gondola, holding onto the side as more lights slowly started to rise from the darkened shadows of the houses that lined the hillside and led into the kingdom. The dark night sky changing into one lit with glowing gold lights taking the young werewolf's breath away as they joined the stars and the ever watching moon.

His eyes widening as all around him the people in the boats let their own lanterns go, the world becoming brighter and more alive than he could have ever imagined. Wormtail sitting behind him and smiling the best a rat could, sitting back on his hunches as he watched the lights on his own.

Finally Remus had gotten out of that tower and found his dream.

A light behind Remus, unlike the fallen lanterns around him, made Remus slowly turn around. A small gasp escaping him as he found Sirius, smiling carefully and holding two lanterns. Both of them lit and ready to be let go into the light.

Remus carefully let go and sat back down fully, staring at the lanterns in joy. Everything was just so perfect, he was so perfect.

"I…I have something for you, too."

Remus bit his lip and slowly reached under the seat and pulled out the satchel he had been having Wormtail hide and carry with him. Holding it out to the thief who was still carefully holding onto the lanterns.

"I should have gave it back a while ago, but I was scared. Now, though, I'm not scared anymore. I trust you…you know what I mean?"

Remus shyly smiled at the man in front of him, unable to read the expression on his aristocratic face. A kind smile appeared on his face as he shifted the lanterns and carefully pushed the satchel away and back onto the floor of the boat.

"I'm starting to."

Remus' face went from shy to confident grinning instantly, eyes sparkling with that little bit of feral gold. Sirius carefully handing over one of the lanterns, making sure the boy didn't get hurt. Slowly they lifted the small lit instruments up into the air letting them join the others that were around them and slowly coming down near the water.

Surrounded in their little boat with lanterns of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Their two, as plain as they were, seemed the most special as they danced around each other.

Remus keeping his eyes locked on them, a smile on his face. Sirius keeping his eyes on the most beautiful thing in their bubble of light on the boat; Remus.

The werewolf leaning over the edge and watching the slowly falling lanterns as they almost touched the water. The boy pointing out one with a crescent moon on the side, as it was floating over to them, about to touch the water just as it reached the boat's side. With a gently hand Remus touched it and helped it take flight in the sky once again.

Sirius sucked in a breath and took Remus' hand gently, making the young werewolf look at him a grin spreading on his face. Hand clasps together as the scene and area around them seemed to change; blurring out and only surrounding them.

Both leaning in slowly, eyes locked together as they got closer and close to each other. Wormtail's eyes got wide, realizing suddenly what was going on. Wondering how he hadn't picked up on this before; the rat turning around and staring up at the lights fast.

Sirius gave a shy little smile and carefully moved a stray hair out of the werewolf's face, cupping his cheek and slowly drawing him in. His heart racing in his chest as he got close and closer to kissing this weird boy he had found in the tower.

Eyes closing when the air of romance and the area around them come back into focus, his mouth still hovering over Remus. A green lantern just off the bay lit up two faces he could have sworn were locked away right now, the Lestrange Brothers.

Sirius sucked in a breath and moved away from Remus, letting his hand fall away from the werewolf's face.

"Is everything alright?"

Remus looked uncertain, wondering what he had done that made him stop it.

"Yes, yes everything is fine just…just was are getting a little too far away don't want us floating off."

Sirius grabbed the oars and started to row quickly towards the opposite shore away from the kingdom. Eyes glancing every so often at the satchel and at Remus. His new dream, he didn't need that money long as he had Moony.

Just had to get them away, get them away and they both can run away and forget about the crown that brought them together and focus on that future.


End file.
